Guess Who? Supernatural Edition
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: How it works: I will write a poem/riddle on a character from Supernatural. I won't mention the name of the person the poem/riddle is written about. You will guess through reviews, the people who guess correctly will be mentioned in the next poem/riddle. The first person to guess it right, will get a PM from me and will get to choose the next character I will do.
1. Chapter 1

**I love doing the Teen Wolf guess who so i decided to do a Supernatural one also!**

 **How it works: I will write a poem/riddle on a character from Supernatural. I won't mention the name of the person the poem/riddle is written about. You will guess through reviews, the people who guess correctly will be mentioned in the next poem/riddle. The first person to guess it right, will get a PM from me and will get to choose the next character i will do. The answer to that poem/riddle will be shown in the next chapter and so on….**

 **Let's get started!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I've lost a lot of people in my life,

most of the time it was my fault.

Since I was born,

I was destined for darkness.

I didn't even get a choice in matter,

I would always be the monster.

Everytime I try to do good,

it's makes everything worse.

When I was doing the trials,

that was my way to feel like I finally wasn't the monster,

and I couldn't even complete that.

I just feel like i'm never gonna actually be okay,

maybe everybody's right.

Maybe I am the monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last poem/riddle was about** Sam Winchester **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** crazyfangirlnerd **and** Chaos Cas **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** crazyfangirlnerd **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I had a normal life,

going to basketball games,

learning to play poker and pool,

even having my first beer at 15.

But then I was killed,

to lure my dad back to town.

A monster took on the form of me,

and terrorized everyone.

I was brought back,

to serve a purpose.

To kill Lucifer where he stood,

even if it was in my half-brothers body.

I barely knew my brothers,

so if one died it wouldn't bother me that much.

So I sided with the angels,

if I did what I was told,

they'd bring back my mother.

She was the only real family I had.

But things changed,

and I was thrown into the cage with Lucifer and Micheal.

Being tortured day in and day out,

with my half brother.

But then he suddenly vanished,

he had been saved.

It's been years and i've dealt with this torture,

but I will get out,

if it's the last thing I do.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam


	3. Chapter 3

**The last poem/riddle was about** Adam **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ILoveBacon3 **and** Sonic Key **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** ILoveBacon3 **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

As a kid,

my mom left me to escape her coven.

So I grew up,

and was just as horrible to my son.

But then he died,

I felt terrible knowing he died hating me.

So before my sons death I drank,

but after,

I almost drank twice as much,

which eventually killed me.

I of course went to hell,

I didn't deserve happiness.

After centuries of rising in the ranks of demons,

I made it to victory.

I became the King of Hell,

where people took my order,

and listened to me.

My followers stayed loyal,

or scared,

through everything i've done.

I've made bad decisions,

and i've ruined life's.

But I'm the King,

nobody defies the King.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam


	4. Chapter 4

**The last poem/riddle was about** Crowley **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Prisoner20151 **,** IAmCaptainAwesome **,** DaniellePines **,** MinnieMatthews **and** KittyKatly **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** IAmCaptainAwesome **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I hid behind a tricksters face,

hiding from the war I hated.

I didn't want the battle,

I just wanted to be free,

and to have fun.

Messing with the Winchesters was the funniest thing i've done.

It got me killed in the end,

but no one's counting that one.

I was killed by my own brother,

fighting the battle I wanted no part of.

Tricking people was my specialty,

even if I wasn't a real trickster.

I've faked my death before,

I could have done it again.

My illusions can be very realistic,

I even tricked Lucifer himself.

I'm a trickster,

no one can kill me,

at least not really.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley


	5. Chapter 5

**The last poem/riddle was about** Gabriel **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Chaos Cas **,** Prisoner20151 **,** DaniellePines **,** JeffersonianGirl2004 **,** TheInsaneLoricWhovian **,** happymeami **,** KittyKatly **and** guest **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Chaos Cas **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

I watched as the woman I loved was killed in front of me.

Then I was killed,

and sent to Purgatory,

for all things scary.

For hundreds of years I fought for my life,

against the beasties,

that came from the darkness.

But then a new arrival came,

the only true friend i've ever had.

He got me out of that hell hole,

so I could live again.

In Purgatory none of my vampire urges existed,

I was almost human.

But when I returned,

all of that pain and suffering came back.

I promised myself I wouldn't hurt a soul,

no people would die because of me,

not anymore.

I finally got over my first love,

when I worked at dinner with a lovely,

and beautiful woman named Elizabeth.

I loved her even if she never realized it.

A crazy hunter said if I don't let him kill me,

Elizabeth would pay the price.

I couldn't let her die,

but I also couldn't leave this monster alone with her.

So I broke my only rule,

to save someone I loved.

Later on,

I was sent back to Purgatory to help Sam get back,

to earth.

I could've come back with him,

but the real world wasn't for me,

it was never for me.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel


	6. Chapter 6

**The last poem/riddle was about** Benny **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TheInsaneLoricWhovian **,** DaniellePines **,** IAmCaptainAwesome **,** KittyKatly **,** happymeami **,** JefferdonianGirl2004 **and** MinnieMatthews **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** TheInsaneLoricWhovian **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

For years I thought all those monster stories I was a told as kid,

were just stories.

But then I met the Winchesters,

and they opened eyes to the things that go bump in the night.

At first I was scared,

I mean who wouldn't be if they found out,

all your worst nightmares,

and fears,

existed.

But then I was interested.

My life was boring,

I was a nobody,

just some face in the crowd.

But now that monsters existed,

I could hunt just like Sam and Dean,

and finally become the hero.

Just like my idol,

Hermione Granger,

who protected her friends,

no matter the cost.

But hunting wasn't as magical as i'd hoped.

So when I had the chance I went Oz,

sounds crazy,

but yeah I did go to OZ.

Eventually I returned,

cursed and evil,

but the Winchester's saved me,

once again.

They were more than just my friends,

they were family,

they were my brothers.

I died to save Dean,

it wasn't Sam's fault for bringing me into this mess,

or anything else.

It was my choice,

and i'm glad for one thing.

I didn't die a nobody,

or a villain,

I died a hero,

and that's

everybody's dream isn't it?

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny


	7. Chapter 7

**The last poem/riddle was about** Charlie **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Chaos Cas **,** IAmCaptainAwesome **,** MinnieMatthews **,** Tripple C **,** JeffersonianGirl2004 **,** happymeami **and** DaniellePines **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Tripple C **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Yes I left my son to run away from my coven,

but I mean I didn't love him anyway,

so I don't see the big deal.

When I left him he was a worthless child,

but now he was the King of Hell,

and being the mother of the King has its perks.

I can tell people what to do,

and scare the innocents,

but my son still hated me for leaving,

so I was locked up most of the time.

I mean come on that was like 300 years ago,

he should let it go,

and forgive his own mother.

Besides I've helped him with the Winchesters multiple times,

against my will most of time,

but I helped,

and that's all that matters.

I am one of the oldest,

and powerfulest witches still alive.

I might be tied down and trapped,

but once I escape no one will be safe,

especially Sam and Dean.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie


	8. Chapter 8

**The last poem/riddle was about** Rowena **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** PhantomBrat **,** DaniellePines **,** deadone1013 **,** guest **,** IAmCaptainAwesome **,** TheNerdyPanda **,** Justafatpenguin **,** JeffersonianGirl2004 **and** TooManyFandom12 **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** PhantomBrat **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Since my husband died,

my daughter was all I had left.

I came from a family of hunters,

but I didn't want her to lose as much as I did.

I wanted to protect her,

to save her from a life of worry and fear.

But I guess I wasn't good enough,

now that she's dying in my arms.

I should've been tougher,

locked her away,

anything but this.

I will join her soon as I'm about to blow myself up with a bunch of,

big,

black,

dogs.

But even spending minutes knowing I lived longer than my daughter,

tears me apart.

I died to help Sam and Dean,

but my main reason was living without my daughter,

was too hard to bare,

I just couldn't do it.

But at least I went out with a bang.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena


	9. Chapter 9

**The last poem/riddle was about** Ellen **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** deadone1013 **,** DaniellePines **,** KuroTenshi01 **,** JeffersonianGirl2004 **,** waterbaby134 **,** TheNerdyPanda **,** guest **,** Prisoner20151 **,** Justafatpenguin **,** MinnieMatthews **,** guest **,** NightReader22 **and** IAmCaptainAwesome **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** deadone1013 **!**

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

When I was first created,

I followed orders,

like the good soldier I had to be.

But then I was ordered to save a soul from Hell,

no big deal.

My job was to watch over the humans and protect them,

even if it meant bringing them back.

The human tried summoning me,

thinking I was beast or demon,

something dark.

So I went,

I wanted to meet the man I saved,

thinking he'd be thankful,

but he wasn't even close.

He believed he didn't deserve to be saved,

everyone even the darkest souls deserve a second chance.

Eventually me and this man became friends,

he even called me family.

Since the moment I pulled him out of Hell i've done some terrible things,

horrific things,

but somehow he forgave me,

even after I hurt his brother.

I've killed hundreds of my brothers,

and to protect him,

I'd kill more.

We don't have emotions like humans,

we just don't care.

But for the first time since I was created,

I felt something,

I felt like I had a friend.

 **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen


	10. Chapter 10

**The last poem/riddle was about** Castiel **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DaniellePines **,** deadone1013 **,** waterbaby134 **,** guest **,** Marie Celle Bonnie **,** SevenRainbowKups **and** guest **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** DaniellePines **!**

* * *

Until any of this happened I was just a nerd,

a very smart nerd.

But then I was chosen,

chosen to be a servant of God.

I didn't want this curse,

all I wanted was my normal boring life,

with classes and hanging with my girlfriend.

But no one always gets what they want,

my girlfriend is dead,

I'm supposed read tablets written by angels,

and my mother doesn't know how dangerous I really am.

I died to an angel wearing Sam as a meatsuit,

I wasn't mad,

actually I was kinda glad,

my life sucked when I was alive,

maybe as a ghost I'd get a break.

Eventually Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to save me,

and I'd die anyway.

But at least then they would of had a chance to save me,

to let the grief hit them just a bit less.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas


	11. Chapter 11

**The last poem/riddle was about** Kevin **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Jay Nice **,** SevenRainbowKups **,** tamekandafictionalworlds **,** guest **,** JeffersonianGirl2004 **,** **and** IAmCaptainAwesome **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Jay Nice **!**

* * *

People have always thought I was weird,

odd,

maybe a bit creepy,

but I was fine with that,

I can be strong when I need to.

But when Bobby died,

I broke.

He was the first person,

to see me as more than an out of the box hunter,

he thought of me as a friend.

So to cope I became the new Bobby,

taking calls and answering questions.

My other besties,

especially Dean,

started to hate me for being Bobby,

for wearing his hat,

and talking like him.

But Sam and Dean,

had his flask,

maybe him too,

and tons and tons of happy memories.

I don't have that luxury,

all I have is a hat,

and a dead friend.

But Bobby was more than that,

he was my family.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin


	12. Chapter 12

**The last poem/riddle was about** Garth **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** JeffersonianGirl2004 **,** DaniellePines **,** SevenRainbowKups **and** IAmCaptainAwesome **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** JeffersonianGirl2004 **!**

* * *

I watched my child devour my own husband,

eating him like a monster in a horror flick.

I should have never see that,

no mother should ever go through that.

No one should go through that,

things like that shouldn't exist,

but I learned they do exist in the worst way.

I would've been like my husband,

but the Winchester's saved me,

and there's nothing I could ever do to repay them,

but to be their friend.

They help me through the weird cases,

the ones I know are because of supernatural means,

things that remind me that there are things above us on the food chain,

things much worse than a serial killer.

They are the only friends I have,

including Bobby,

and without them,

I'd probably be dead.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth


	13. Chapter 13

**The last poem/riddle was about** Jody Mills **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DaniellePines **,** zb2334 **,** guest **,** SevenRainbowKups **,** LlamaSenpai **,** Osparrow **and** IAmCaptainAwesome **.**

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** DaniellePines **!**

* * *

I had faith in God,

I believed that if he needed me I'd do anything,

and so I did what he asked.

I let an angel in,

sometimes it was exciting to watch what the angel could do,

but how far he'd go frightened me.

I hated being away from my family,

to say goodbye to my loving wife and daughter haunted me everyday,

but I also believed I was doing the right thing,

I was helping God.

When the angel was thrown out of my body,

I realized how much I missed moving my hands,

eating food,

and actually getting to control my body.

I didn't want him back,

I wanted to see my wife,

my friends,

I wanted to go back to normal,

but Castiel needed me.

He took control of my daughter,

I couldn't let her be in the place I was,

the pain I felt.

So I let him back in,

I ended my life,

but at least I saved my family.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills


	14. Chapter 14

**The last poem/riddle was about Jimmy Novak!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Justafatpenguin, deadone1013, StellaSlomp, SevenRainbowKups, IAmCaptainAwesome **and** Osparrow.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Justafatpenguin **!**

* * *

I possessed Henry's precious Josey,

and killed every men of letters in that room that night, except Henry.

He thought he had escaped,

going through the sigil in the door,

but it didn't fade fast enough and I followed.

I suddenly was in the future,

with people wearing weird clothing,

and odd make up choices.

When he had escaped he took the thing that I needed the most,

the thing that could change everything.

I attacked any survivors of that night,

took over people's minds,

and controlled them for my bidding.

At last Henry wanted to talk,

I'd give him a minute or two,

and if he didn't give me what I wanted I'd end him too.

He got close and shot a bullet into the part where my neck and head meet.

So I shuffed my hand through his chest,

not really caring what organs I crushed.

The bullet was spelled with a devil's trap, locking me in my meatsuit.

Seconds later my head was on the floor,

I still stuck inside unable to free myself or move at all.

Then I returned after the Winchester brothers foolishly brought me back.

I ran against Crowley for ruling over hell,

usually getting what I wanted.

But then one of the Winchester brothers got ahold of the first blade,

and the mark of cain,

which I did not suspect.

After that they finally killed me,

as he stabbed the first blade into my gut,

all I felt was fire,

nothing else.

No pain.

No blood.

Just fire.

Then everything went black,

and everything went into darkness.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak


	15. Chapter 15

**The last poem/riddle was about Abaddon!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DaniellePines, deadone1013, pitch black eyes, SevenRainbowKups, guest **,** cake **,** IAmCaptainAwesome **and** JeffersonianGirl2004.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** DaniellePines **!**

* * *

I made one mistake,

and have been blamed with ruining everything.

It's not like I meant to do it,

I was protecting the garden with my life,

the beast getting in was my biggest mistake,

I let evil enter the purest place on earth,

I failed my mission.

Right after,

they locked me up,

hid me away so they wouldn't be so embarrassed of what I had done.

Finally when all angels were kicked from heaven,

I was free.

I could explore earth,

and see new things,

actually live.

But I was weak,

and angels would be looking for me,

so I made a deal with a Winchester,

I'd heal his brother as I healed myself,

and then I was hidden.

It worked for awhile until Sam started to suspect something was wrong,

and when Dean had finally told him,

It was already too late.

That night I killed Kevin,

Metatron thought it was a necessary evil,

but I thought it was a tragedy.

Kevin was a profit of the lord,

he could read Metatron's words without a blink,

he was amazing,

and I regret killing him at this moment,

the moment I die.

Castiel was locked away with me,

and he needed to save his friends,

so I got him out.

I drew the symbol on my chest,

and without hesitating I activated the mark.

I died getting Castiel free,

who stopped Metatron in the end,

at least I did something right.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon


	16. Chapter 16

**The last poem/riddle was about Gadreel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest, SevenRainbowKups, DozyDoris, IAmCaptainAwesome, InsideMyBrain **and** JeffersonianGirl2004.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** SevenRainbowKups **!**

* * *

I was just a sheriff,

one tormented by her ex-husband.

He left me because he said,

that I loved sweets more than I loved him,

the way he made me feel,

sometimes that was true.

So when he left I got on a diet,

even went to a spa and lost ten pounds,

I was doing great until I met the Winchesters.

After accidentally finding a vampire,

and discovered the world of monsters,

I was thrown into a poop storm of good and evil,

and nothing after that was the same.

Everytime I see death,

I wonder if it wasn't the cause of anything natural,

but maybe a monster or ghost.

I'm glad I know this stuff exists,

and I'm not scared if one day the supernatural come for me,

but sometimes I wish I didn't know any of it,

then being a sheriff would much, much easier.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel


	17. Chapter 17

**The last poem/riddle was about Donna Hanscum!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest, waterbaby134, DozyDoris, Osparrow **and** DaniellePines.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** waterbaby134 **!**

* * *

I stole all the weapons from heaven,

I don't deny doing it,

I just hate when my brothers fight.

Then Castiel found me,

an old friend.

He saved me from the Winchesters grasp,

but he wanted me to fight,

to join his fight,

but I wouldn't,

I couldn't.

While war between Raphael and Castiel raged on,

I did some things I'm not proud of.

I unsunk the Titanic,

tried to kill fate,

and I tried to help the Winchesters.

That was my biggest mistake,

that is what got me killed.

Anyone who sides with the Winchesters always ends up dead,

or worse,

and I was part of those unlucky few.

Castiel discovered I was working against him,

and he stabbed me in the back,

literally.

Part of me wished for death,

I was bored,

tired,

lonely,

and I wanted a new adventure.

It looks like I finally got that chance.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum


	18. Chapter 18

**The last poem/riddle was about Balthazar!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** deadone1013, IAmCaptainAwesome, DaniellePines, Origamidragons **,** JeffersonianGirl2004 **,** Aryen-Dono **and** SevenRainbowKups.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** deadone1013 **!**

* * *

Does it seem right that my father casts me out of my home,

the only place I knew,

because I wouldn't love humans more than him?

My father made my own brother throw me into the pits of Hell,

to rot for all eternity.

Finally someone broke the seals,

and I was free again.

I sought out a vessel,

but it wouldn't hold me long,

only Sam could do that.

He was the perfect vessel,

my true vessel,

but things got cut short when he threw me,

my brother,

and himself into the cage.

Someone rescued Sam,

but I was stuck with Michael,

who usually just sat there in silence.

But something happened,

the darkness was released and that put a chip in the cage,

large enough so I could communicate with Sam.

I talked to him through visions,

which he thought were from God,

but he was mistaken.

I tried to convince Sam he needed me,

and I needed a vessel,

but he was smarter this time around,

and said no.

So right before they sent me back,

Castiel became desperate,

and let me in.

I was pretty good at pretending to be Castiel,

but Sam saw through my acting.

I was gonna kill him,

spread his guts from here to there,

but Castiel stopped me.

That wasn't the complete reason I stopped either,

Castiel would last awhile but he isn't my true vessel,

I'm betting eventually Sam will have to say yes,

because I am the only one who can stop the darkness.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar


	19. Chapter 19

**The last poem/riddle was about Lucifer!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Origamidragons, thomas bones, Daniellepines, JeffersonianGirl2004, SevenRainbowKups, ChloetheNephilim **and** DozyDoris.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Origamidragons **!**

* * *

I could have done so much more,

but I went soft.

I killed people,

possessed the unwilling,

tortured people for the fun of it,

but then I met the Winchesters.

Isn't that everybody's story,

you meet the Winchesters,

and you die,

end of story.

Even if it takes years or days,

you'll die just like me.

I have crossed paths with them many times,

one time I even possessed Sam,

that was a good day,

especially when I shot Dean,

if only he had died I would've had more fun.

Then I wanted to take Crowley down,

which made me cross paths with them again,

but this time they saved me.

I was surprised they even came,

but grateful at the same time.

Finally, I met Clarence,

he was an angel,

and I was a demon,

but for first time since I became a demon,

I was in love.

I took care of him when he was sick,

and he started to fall for me as well.

Then he kissed me,

and it was like nothing I've ever experienced.

He was my unicorn,

and I loved him till the moment I died.

I realized that I was getting soft,

I was being kind,

and part of me felt good.

I died for the Winchesters to escape,

I might have started out evil and murderous,

but ended loving a man I could never have,

helping others,

and risking my life for the Winchesters.

At least I died knowing,

that for once in my demon life,

I did something for someone else.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer


	20. Chapter 20

**The last poem/riddle was about Meg Masters!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** IAmCaptainAwesome, SevenRainbowKups , Daniellepines **and** DozyDoris.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** IAmCaptainAwesome!

* * *

All my life I've known one thing,

that anything monstrous deserves to die,

end of story.

I have nothing else,

no friends,

no relationships,

only hunting and family.

I am like a younger version of my father,

I wear his leather jacket,

listen to his music,

and act just like him.

I'm daddy's little soldier,

never good enough for him,

I always mess things up.

The problem with me is that when I look in the mirror,

I hate what I see.

I see a monster hidden behind my eyes,

darkness that will never fade.

I've killed humans,

they were evil,

but still human.

I've killed monsters that didn't deserve it,

beat people up because they looked at me the wrong way,

I'm not good enough.

I let down the people I love,

Sam when I didn't save him from Jake in time,

dad all those times I didn't listen to his orders,

and I hide all my pain deep inside.

I care more for Sam,

even Castiel,

then I do myself.

I don't want to die,

nobody even the worst of worst want to die,

that is something everyone fears,

especially me.

Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing,

but I don't have that kind of luck.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters


	21. Chapter 21

**The last poem/riddle was about Dean Winchester!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadows Curse, celinenaville, DaniellePines, guest, SevenRainbowKups **and** Horn231.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Shadows Curse **!**

* * *

Bees are beautiful creatures,

they have one job,

and then they die,

end of story.

They are simple,

but also so complex.

That's why I keep bees,

for the delicious honey,

and to just watch them,

because I wish my life was as simple as theirs.

My brother was being tricked by Lucifer,

tempted by his evil words.

I wasn't gonna let him become the devil's pet,

so I made a deal.

I would sell my soul to the devil if Abel's would go to Heaven.

He accepted,

but of course there was a catch,

he would send Abel's soul to Heaven if I sent it there.

So I killed him,

the first human death in history,

with the jawbone of a donkey,

which later became the First Blade.

Lucifer marked me with the Mark of Cain,

which gave the First Blade its power,

and when I attempted to kill himself rather than live as a killer,

the Mark resurrected and made me into a Knight of Hell,

the very first of the Knights of Hell,

the first Alpha.

I went on to create,

train

and lead other Knights,

as we wreaked havoc on Earth.

I killed hundreds even thousands depending on my mood.

I didn't want to kill,

but the mark makes you,

it literally hurts inside if you don't end somethings life.

Eventually I found the will to stop,

but it didn't last long.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester


	22. Chapter 22

**The last poem/riddle was about Cain!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Origamidragons, guest, guest, IAmCaptainAwesome, SevenRainbowKups **and** DaniellePines.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Origamidragons!

* * *

If you think you have a horrible life,

you have no idea what I've gone through.

My dad let an angel possess him,

which took my father away from me.

When my dad returned,

my mom got possessed by a demon,

the angel possessed me,

then went back to my dad,

and again I was alone.

A few years later my mom disappeared,

leaving me in group homes,

but I never stayed in one spot,

eventually I'd find a way to escape,

even if it took time.

One day Castiel came to my group home,

and with quick thinking he got me out,

rescuing me from that hell hole.

We then went to see the only real family I had,

but he gave me away when he owed money,

Castiel saved me,

and Dean killed Randy.

I got over it eventually but I was pissed,

then my life got a whole lot worse.

I used the Winchester's help,

and I found my mother,

until she ended her life to save me,

and I was once again alone.

Then the Winchester's let me stay with Sheriff Mills,

and Alex,

a girl who lived with vampires as a feeding bag almost her entire life.

Things went well,

but I didn't want a apple pie life,

I wanted to hunt,

to kill the monsters in this world,

but Sheriff Mills and Alex had different plans.

They wanted normal like school,

work,

friends,

but I wanted adventure.

Some of Alex's vampire buddies caught up with her,

and kidnapped me and Mills,

eventually grabbing Alex as well.

After all of them were killed,

I realized I needed family,

and I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

 **Sam**

 **Adam**

 **Crowley**

 **Gabriel**

 **Benny**

 **Charlie**

 **Rowena**

 **Ellen**

 **Cas**

 **Kevin**

 **Garth**

 **Jody Mills**

 **Jimmy Novak**

 **Abaddon**

 **Gadreel**

 **Donna Hanscum**

 **Balthazar**

 **Lucifer**

 **Meg Masters**

 **Dean Winchester**

 **Cain**


	23. Chapter 23

**The last poem/riddle was about Claire Novak!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DaniellePines, guest, CWawesomeness, IAmCaptainAwesome, tazthemaniac, Storykiller1210, millemus **and** Horn231.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** DaniellePines!

* * *

At my birthday party this man showed up,

he seemed interested in me and my mom,

but I thought nothing of it.

Then I was getting bullied like usual,

he appeared again giving me advice on how to make the bullies stop,

and it worked.

He came to my rescue when I was kidnapped,

and lived with us later on.

He loved my mom and me,

even if he didn't say the words.

Then he and my mom separated,

she started going on dates without him,

so called him right away

I didn't like the guys she went out with,

but I liked him.

Then we got kidnapped by demons,

yeah demons.

One possessed my mom,

and I watched in horror as the demon made my mom stab herself.

After that we rushed to hospital,

luckily we made it in time,

and she was gonna be just fine.

After that my mind went kinda hazy,

I don't remember the man's face or name,

but he will always be my hero.

He saved my mom,

me,

and so many others.

He's a hero even if he doesn't realize it himself.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak


	24. Chapter 24

**The last poem/riddle was about Ben Braeden!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Merianon, IAmCaptainAwesome, SevenRainbowKups, Horn231, 67Impalagirl, nightmarehunter676 **and** GuessWho (guest).

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Merianon!

* * *

I wrote these books,

but I didn't write it from just thinking of it,

I saw it.

I know what your thinking,

I didn't see it on t.v,

and I definitely wasn't high,

I might have been drunk,

but it wasn't just that,

it felt real.

I wrote all the tragedy,

pain,

sorrow,

and one day they came to life.

My characters were actual people,

at first I thought I made them have that horrible life,

but all I did was watch.

After that I realized how much they have gone through,

they lost everything,

and I wrote about it.

I tried to stop writing,

but the visions just kept coming,

of tragedy,

and joy.

At the beginning I thought I was a god for making Sam and Dean come to life,

well a God no,

but sometimes people can surprise you.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden


	25. Chapter 25

**The last poem/riddle was about Chuck Shirley!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Origamidragons, guest, Remember Ember, criminalmindsloverforever, SevenRainbowKups, nightmarehunter676, Aislinn Rose, DaniellePines, Sifigirl123, Horn231, IAmCaptainAwesome, Nightflight711, SuperWhoLockian11283 **and** GuessWho (guest).

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Origamidragons!

* * *

I was born into the hunter life,

and it was horrible.

Killing monsters,

losing friends,

and blood soaked clothes,

but then I met John Winchester.

Eventually I fell in love,

but I couldn't tell him,

I just couldn't.

He wouldn't have been able to handle the truth,

no one does.

John had been killed and I couldn't live without him,

so I made a deal,

one I should have never made.

To bring him back I had to make a deal with the demon that killed my parents.

I wanted to protect my kids from this life,

I wanted them to be normal,

but then I died.

The deal came to pass,

and I tried to stop him,

but he was too powerful.

I am the reason my boys became hunters,

I am the reason Sammy is cursed,

I am the cause of their downfall.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shirley


	26. Chapter 26

**The last poem/riddle was about Mary Winchester!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** criminalmindsloverforever, DaniellePines, Winchester's sidekick, nightmarehunter676, Remember Ember, EBear2015, SevenRainbowKups, Horn231, Broken Twisted Lullabies **and** Aslinn Rose.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** criminalmindsloverforever!

* * *

I wasn't always in this life,

not till my wife.

At the time I had no idea how to take down a demon,

so I killed her.

I didn't mean to,

I loved her,

I really did.

After that I researched the mystical,

magical,

and mysterious.

Eventually meeting John,

and his kids Sam and Dean.

When I wasn't hunting,

I'd watch the kids so John wouldn't have to deal with them,

I was supposed train them,

but they needed to have fun too.

So sometimes I'd take Dean out to the park for catch,

he was a natural,

if he wasn't in this life maybe he'd be a professional baseball player.

I don't regret becoming a hunter,

or watching over Sam and Dean,

I was probably more of a father than John ever was.

They are my boys,

they will always be my boys,

because family don't end in blood.

They have lost so much I wonder how they breathe,

I've lost many of my friends to monsters,

but I didn't lose my mother or father to a monster,

even if my father was one.

I will be by there side,

even if I'm dead.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shirley

Mary Winchester


	27. Chapter 27

**The last poem/riddle was about Bobby Singer!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DaniellePines, Remember Ember, ArianandXaia, Origamidragons, Winchester's Sidekick, Aislinn Rose, Guesswho, SevenRainbowKups **and** Horn231.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** ArianandXaia!

* * *

Did you know my best friend killed me?

I know he didn't mean to,

or want to,

but it still hurt.

I wasn't the most conventional hunter,

or the nicest person,

but I tried.

Hunting was something I loved.

Getting to save the day almost daily,

getting one less evil out of this world,

being the hero to some people's eyes,

it was awesome.

I wasn't like others who had friends,

or family to help them,

I worked on my own,

unless Bobby was there.

He helped me bury bodies,

hide from the cops,

and had saved my life more times than I could count.

Even though he did kill me,

I'm not mad.

I'm not mad because now I get to meet an angel,

or devil,

and annoy their butts too.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shirley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer


	28. Chapter 28

**The last poem/riddle was about Rufus!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, Aislinn Rose, Nightingale71, nightmarehunter676 **and** Winchester's Sidekick.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry!

* * *

Me,

and my coven don't hunt humans.

We eat the cows,

horses,

and other wild animals.

It isn't the best tasting,

but it keeps us alive,

weak,

but alive.

We are made to kill,

but that doesn't mean we have to be monsters.

I hate hurting people,

it's not in my nature.

When the apocalypse came I was scared,

I didn't want to live in a world that was gonna be destroyed.

I came to Sam and Dean,

and told them to kill me,

it was getting harder to control my blood lust,

and I lived long enough.

In the end their friend killed me,

it was kind of peaceful,

I saw a bright light and then it was over.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shirley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus


	29. Chapter 29

**The last poem/riddle was about Lenore!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Origamidragons, Aislinn Rose, Nightingale71, ArianandXaia **and** 67Impalagirl.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Origamidragons!

* * *

At first I didn't remember anything,

all I heard was Dean Winchester is saved,

over and over again for all hours of the day.

Eventually I met Dean,

Dean and his brother Sam,

the one to start the apocalypse.

I liked Dean,

I might have even loved him at some point,

but his brother had to be stopped.

Sam was evil,

he thought he had good intentions,

but he was mistaken.

I actually killed Sam,

but that didn't count so I went on.

I went back in time to kill their parents,

I didn't want to hurt Dean,

but if it meant stopping the apocalypse from even starting,

then I'd hurt Dean.

In the end Michael killed me,

he was even possessing John Winchester at the time.

My human,

and my angel life kinda sucked,

I had my ups,

and my downs,

but I never did anything right.

The only good thing that came out of this was that I died brilliantly.

Brilliantly in a ball of light.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore


	30. Chapter 30

**The last poem/riddle was about Anna Milton!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, 67Impalagirl, Winchester's Sidekick, Aislinn Rose, nightmarehunter676 **and** Horn231.

 **The next person i'm doing was chosen by** Awerry!

* * *

I thought I was pretty badass,

and like the smartest person the planet.

It was probably because I was drunk the whole time,

but I did some great things.

I helped Sam find his special children,

I tracked the Yellow-eyed demon,

and I had a wicked mullet.

One of Azazel's demons came to the roadhouse,

and lit it aflame with every hunter inside,

including me.

When I died I thought I'd see my family,

or appear at my family home,

but my heaven looked exactly like the roadhouse,

exact.

I was alone for awhile until Jo and Ellen appeared,

I was hoping I wouldn't see them for a very long time,

but having company was better than being alone.

They told me everything that's happened since I died,

it was tragic and broken,

and part of me was glad I was dead.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton


	31. Chapter 31

**The last poem/riddle was about Ash!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ArianandXaia, Winchester's Sidekick, nightmarehunter676, God Is Wearing Black, Johanna8D, guest, Origamidragons, Nightingale71, DaniellePines **and** SuperWhoLockian11283.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** ArianandXaia!

* * *

I had a normal life,

parents,

friends,

even a few boyfriends.

A normal apple pie life,

until I met him.

He was tall,

charming,

thoughtful,

warmhearted,

and I was in love with him.

I don't know what it was,

but he was something different,

something more,

and I really truly loved him.

He was gonna be a lawyer,

and I was gonna help him get there,

we were gonna be happy.

A few days before his big day,

his brother came to the door,

I didn't even know he had a brother,

but it looked like there was drama.

Their dad didn't come home from a hunting trip,

so his brother dragged him along.

When he got home I was hoping to surprise him,

but someone else surprised me.

The last thing I remember is him screaming my name as flames consumed me,

in the end all I wish is that I got the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash


	32. Chapter 32

**The last poem/riddle was about Jessica Moore!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, 67Impalagirl, Winchester's Sidekick, SuperWhoLockian11283, Johanna8D, nightmarehunter676, GraceMotlety, Nightingale71, DaniellePines, Horn231, M.Y **and** GuessWho.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** 67ImpalaGirl!

* * *

Did you know I used to be important?

You wouldn't know it if you looked at me but I was.

The big man upstairs chose me,

out of the crowd he chose me.

I wrote and edited the tablets with him,

he taught me everything I know.

He was everything,

and then he was gone.

Leaving the angels to govern themselves,

which wasn't a pretty site.

Raphael tried,

Castiel tried,

Noami tried,

even I tried to be God,

but no one could do it,

no one was him.

We needed him,

and he ignored our call.

When he did finally return,

he was gonna let Amara win,

he was gonna let the world be devoured by darkness,

instead of protecting it like he should.

Finally I tried to convince him that he was wrong,

that the world made mistakes,

but that doesn't mean they deserve to die for it.

He wouldn't listen to me,

but he listened to a Winchester.

Angels are supposed to be pure,

kind,

loving,

and I am none of those things.

I killed Dean,

I took Castiel's grace,

I was a horrible angel,

and now I'm just a horrible person.

* * *

Sorry about the long spaces of time between poems. I have been dealing with a ton of school work lately and I haven't had the time. Hopefully soon I will be able to upload every few days or so but for now this is all I can manage.

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore


	33. Chapter 33

**The last poem/riddle was about Metatron!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** AdrianandXaia, SuperWhoLockian11283, Winchester's Sidekick, Johanna8D, nightmarehunter676, nightingale71, guest, Eschernightfall, guest, Merianon, Horn231, Youya **and** M.Y.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** AdrianandXaia!

* * *

I wasn't the best parent.

After my wife died I wanted to kill the demon straight on,

but I also needed help.

I trained my sons hard,

especially Dean.

I wanted Sam to have a normal life as long as he could,

but Dean had saw,

and remembered what happened that night,

he knew what was out there.

At points I knew that being this harsh to Dean,

or this harsh to Sam was wrong.

Parents have the right to yell at their children,

but not the way I yelled.

I am the reason Sam ran away,

I am the reason Dean wears my clothes,

listens to my music,

drives my car,

I pushed him to far,

and now he's like a soldier,

following my every order.

In the end when my son was dying I gave my life,

he deserved it more than I did anyway.

I hoped this would make up for the years,

and years of me.

At times I look into my children's lives,

and they just keep getting darker,

Dean's deal,

Sam drinking demon blood,

angels,

leviathans,

the trials,

the mark of Cain,

even the darkness herself.

When I was around all I had to deal with was the occasional poltergeist,

or demon deal,

but they are in some deep dark trouble,

and I don't know if they can come back from this.

They might win,

they might survive,

but that doesn't mean they'll be the same.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron


	34. Chapter 34

**The last poem/riddle was about John Winchester!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** nightmarehunter676, Shadowcat56, SingReader, Nightingale71, Winchester's Sidekick, Awerry, Johanna8D **and** M.Y.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** nightmarehunter676 **!**

* * *

So I died.

Yeah fun ending, right?

Yes I died,

but I died trying to stop the apocalypse,

so I guess dying wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

I could have been tortured,

drank dry,

heart eaten out of my chest,

things could have been worse.

I mean getting my stomach ripped open by a hellhound wasn't fun either,

but it could have been worse.

There was this boy I liked,

but I didn't know what to say,

I pretended he was just a friend,

but we both knew he wasn't.

I know he liked me,

I could tell by his eyes so when I was dying,

he finally got his kiss,

and I got mine.

If you haven't figured it out I was a hunter,

I lived in a family of hunters actually,

my dad died on the job,

and my mom tried to protect me from this life,

but I wouldn't listen because I wanted danger,

and that's exactly what I got.

Most people when they die think two things,

I am too young to die,

or I could have done so much more,

I thought neither of them.

I knew when I started to hunt that I might get killed,

injured,

and beaten,

so I didn't wish to live,

or say I could do more,

because I thought I did enough.

Of course I didn't want to die,

even the strongest heroes,

and the darkest villains,

are afraid of dying,

but I wasn't afraid,

I'll never be afraid again.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam

Adam

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie

Rowena

Ellen

Cas

Kevin

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester


	35. Chapter 35

**The last poem/riddle was about Jo Harvelle!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ArianandXaia, Winchester's Sidekick, Origamidragons, Broken Twisted Lullabies, SuperWhoLockian11283, Nightingale71 **and** Johanna8D.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Winchester's Sidekick **!**

* * *

I haven't let anyone in since my husband went missing during battle,

I waited but my man in shining armor never came..

I worked as a vet to distract myself from everything around me,

and it worked until I saw him.

He had just hit a dog,

and he was freaking out.

I tried to calm him down,

but he was in total freak out mode,

and that's when he told me his name,

Sam.

After that we saw each around and started to hang out,

I don't know when it turned into more,

but I liked it.

Sam was kind,

gentle,

and one of the greatest people I've met,

but then his brother came back.

I could see in his eyes how much his brother meant to him,

he cared so much he'd die for him.

When he left,

I knew he loved his brother more than anything,

more than I could understand.

A few weeks later I saw him again,

and I told him if I didn't see him in our motel room that night we were done,

I wanted Sam to be there,

for me,

and for the dog he hit,

but when I went to the motel room no one was home.

 **The People I have done:**

* * *

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle


	36. Chapter 36

**The last poem/riddle was about Amelia Richardson!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** 67Impalagirl, Winchester's Sidekick, Awerry, AdrianandXaia, SuperWhoLockian11283, Nightingale71, Johanna8D **and** Aislinn Rose.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I ran and stayed out of the fight,

I didn't want to take a side,

and I didn't care who won,

I just wanted it to end.

I even hid as a trickster for a while,

messing with people,

especially the Winchesters,

they were fun to mess with.

After a while they figured me out and I told them who I was,

which was a big mistake on my part.

I stayed out of the battle even when my brother was tearing things apart,

in the end I tried to talk to him,

to convince him to stop,

but look where that got me.

I attacked my brother to save others,

to save the Winchesters,

and that is what killed me.

Not the blade my brother stabbed through my chest,

but thinking love could beat evil.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson


	37. Chapter 37

**The last poem/riddle was about Gabriel!** (I didn't realize chapter 4 was Gabriel until after I wrote the poem, srry.)

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Nightingale71, nightmarehunter676, Winchester's Sidekick, AdrianandXaia, Aislinn Rose **and** GuessWho.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Nightingale71 **!**

* * *

The last time I saw my son he was only 12,

sleeping soundly on the bed we had picked out together.

That night I did not expect to never see him again,

I thought I had time but I was wrong.

Abaddon was killing all the others in my group for a key to our secrets,

I of course was not gonna let her have it,

so using blood magic I jumped to the future not expecting her to follow me.

When I got there I discovered three things,

my son became a hunter,

he had two sons named Sam and Dean,

and that he was dead.

John thought I abandoned him when that was far from the truth,

I loved him and only way to keep the world save was to flee,

I had to.

Abaddon killed the last survivor from that night and kidnapped Sam,

even though I barely knew him he still was my grandson,

so we went to his rescue.

We made her think she was getting me and the key,

when Dean had the real one.

They tried leaving,

but she lied and locked them in.

Before I could react she shoved her hand through my stomach,

giving me time to shoot a devils-trapped bullet into her head.

Dean cut her head off leaving her trapped as I collapsed.

I told Dean where they could use the key,

and that it was their birthright.

I knew I was dying,

but at least I tried being more than a librarian.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel


	38. Chapter 38

**The last poem/riddle was about Henry Winchester!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, FIREmizuchi, Winchester's Sidekick, nightmarehunter676, A life half lived **and** Aislinn Rose.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Johanna8D **!**

* * *

My family was different then others.

I had a dad,

mom,

and brothers,

but they weren't human,

they were vampires.

I know what you're thinking but it's the truth,

they were vampires.

I lured men back home,

and my family took care of the rest.

Sometimes when times were hard they'd feed from me as well,

and don't think it was like some movies where it's enjoyable because it's not.

When their fangs pierce your skin it feels like a thousand needles stabbing your skin in the same spot,

at the same time,

not like roses,

or sex,

but like death.

I finally escaped with the help of the Winchesters and a sheriff,

finally becoming normal.

I joined the sheriff's family,

with another named Claire,

she wanted to be a hunter,

I wanted to be a student.

We had a normal life for a while until they found me,

because they always find me.

I am the reason hundreds of people are dead,

I am the reason people never see their sons,

fathers,

cousins,

or friends again,

I will live with this guilt for the rest of my life,

and it hurts everytime I close my eyes.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester


	39. Chapter 39

**The last poem/riddle was about Alex Jones!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Nightingale71, Kyukyariu, Hpubbelchen, guest, Aislinn Rose **and** Heyguysitskatie.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Nightingale71 **!**

* * *

I was the beginning,

and I will be the end.

I will be all that there is left after I finish off my brother.

He was so threatened,

and fearful that he exiled me.

Virtually erased me,

but this time around I won't be tricked.

I will win,

and everyone else will lose.

I will get his attention by destroying his creations,

his churches,

even his strip clubs.

I will make him pay and suffer like he made me suffer.

I spent millions of years crammed into a cage,

alone and afraid,

wishing,

begging for death,

because of him!

I'd die a million times!

Murder him a million more before going back there!

So tell me,

am I really the bad guy in this situation?

Good,

evil,

Heaven,

Hell,

people,

it all seems so unimportant,

but to my brother it's everything,

and I will crush that everything.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones


	40. Chapter 40

**The last poem/riddle was about Amara!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, Origamidragons, Grace Motley, Heyguysitskatie, Alex, Winchester's Sidekick, Awerry, Guesswho **and** Nina Ferraro.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me **!**

* * *

I wanted to help Sam,

of course I had an agenda of my own,

but I still wanted to help him.

I used to be human,

and I still remember the feeling of losing someone,

so I told Sam I could save his brother,

even if it was a lie.

Now I could have gone about things a little better,

so I'd still be standing and breathing to this day,

but I still got done what needed to be done.

I made Sam stronger with my blood,

so he could take out Lilith,

and be who Lucifer wanted him to be.

I betrayed him in the end,

but I made him stronger,

and I might have fell in love.

Now I didn't show it,

but when that knife when through my chest,

part of me was heartbroken.

I knew he hated me for tricking him,

and making him break Lucifer free,

but I still think part of him,

even just a little part,

loved me too.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara


	41. Chapter 41

**The last poem/riddle was about Ruby!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, Johanna8D, Winchester's Sidekick, TotallyChic, june winchester, heyguysitskatie, nightmarehunter676, Origamidragons, Aislinn Rose **and** GuessWho (Even though you looked at others reviews).

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Grace Motley **!**

* * *

When I was a baby my parents were killed by a banshee,

my mom even tried to protect me,

but in the process I went deaf.

I was taken in by a hunter,

and she taught me her ways till she died when I was 16.

Since then I have been hunting the banshee that killed my parents,

I've killed monsters,

and other banshees,

but I can never catch mine.

Until I followed it to a nursing home in Lebanon, Kansas,

where I met the Winchesters.

Now at first I thought they might be banshees working together,

but then I found out they were hunters as well.

I have been on this revenge trip for almost 14 years,

I don't really know anything else.

So when I finally stabbed that gold blade through it's chest,

I was relieved but also disappointed,

because I knew that killing it wouldn't bring them back,

I knew.

Afterward Sam asked me if I was gonna have a normal life now that I wasn't hunting for revenge anymore,

and I thought about it for a moment,

living normal,

not being scared to look out my window,

being able to happy,

but a normal life sounded boring.

I liked helping people,

saving people,

and I was good at hunting,

at least better than some.

Now I know going down this path could kill me,

or worse,

but I don't care,

because saving people is what I do.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby


	42. Chapter 42

**The last poem/riddle was about Eileen!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Merianon, Origamidragons, Winchester's Sidekick **and** Johanna8D.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Merianon **!**

* * *

I do what my father asks of me like any good child does,

even if I haven't seen him for hundreds of years,

because I know my orders.

Sam and Dean Winchester decided to let my brother free,

causing the apocalypse which I must end.

My brother was never supposed to leave that cage after I threw him in,

he is a monster,

and he betrayed our father.

I will throw him back in even if it means I die as well,

I will not take any chances.

Humans think free will is an actual thing,

but think of a million random acts of chance that led you and someone else,

to be born,

to meet,

to fall in love.

Think of the million random choices that you make,

and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny.

Do you know why that is?

Because it's not random,

it's not chance.

It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly.

Free will's an illusion,

like most things are.

So Lucifer being free,

Sam saying yes to Lucifer,

and Dean saying yes to me has been set in stone for a very long time.

I will make sure that, that stone does not crack,

and everything goes to plan.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen


	43. Chapter 43

**The last poem/riddle was about Michael!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, Winchester's Sidekick, Grace Motley, nightmarehunter676, Johanna8D, TotallyChic **and** Aislinn Rose.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** LunaLovegood'sBestFriend **!**

* * *

My people are born and grow to 16 within a few days,

then we age normally.

We aren't human if you didn't guess that already,

we eat people,

we kill people.

Our mothers mate with a male and we kill that male.

I was sent to kill my father,

and I would have succeeded if his brother hadn't come home.

We are an all woman society,

men are only used for repopulating,

nothing else.

I died within a few days of being born,

which kinda sucked,

but at least I tried to complete my mission.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael


	44. Chapter 44

**The last poem/riddle was about Emma!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, Sarah's Ghost, Grace Motley, Winchester's Sidekick **and** june winchester.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I am from a line of hunters,

of course I don't hunt anymore knowing I have a daughter to protect.

My daughter loves the hunt,

the chase,

but sometimes that can get her in trouble.

She had a boyfriend at the time who had no idea about the monsters in this world,

she kept it from him so he wouldn't be afraid,

of her and others.

My daughter had been hunting a demon for sometime when he finally caught her.

He'll killed me first,

in the kitchen of all places.

Then he killed my husband,

but not before he possessed him,

and tricked my daughter to make a deal with the devil.

I might not be important,

or someone everyone hears about,

but I tried to be happy,

and that's all that matters.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma


	45. Chapter 45

**The last poem/riddle was about Deanna Campbell!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, guest, wtravler304, guest, Grace Motley, Aislinn Rose **and** lightningyellow.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Johanna8D **!**

* * *

I started out human,

a girl living with her boyfriend and his friend,

but things got worse.

My boyfriend came home one night with a weird bite,

I thought maybe a dog or something,

but he was convinced it wasn't.

After a few days he started to become different,

he became stronger,

faster,

angrier,

and all of the above.

His friend was turned into a werewolf also,

while I watched in horror.

They began to fight,

my boyfriend lost when his friend stabbed a silver knife into his heart.

His friend had a crush on me so then he turned me without my permission,

after that I tore him to pieces.

Once I finished him off I covered both with white sheets.

Before that I had never hurt anyone,

nobody human anyway.

I didn't choose this,

and I didn't want this,

but here I am.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell


	46. Chapter 46

**The last poem/riddle was about Kate (Werewolf)!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Grace Motley, Awerry **and** Heyguysitskatie.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I was only a kid and my life ended so soon.

My mom and dad cried for me,

and wouldn't stop crying.

After a few days I woke up in a box,

I cried,

and tried to escape,

but I was stuck.

After a little while I got out,

and came home.

My mommy was worried at first,

but she loved me.

I started to get sick a while later,

a hunger that could not be satisfied with cereal.

So one night when my mommy left I attacked daddy,

I didn't mean to but I was really hungry.

When she got back she just looked at me,

sad,

angry,

and scared.

Then two men came and it got dark once again,

I wanted my mommy,

but I knew this time she wouldn't come.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)


	47. Chapter 47

**The last poem/riddle was about Owen Mills!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest, june winchester **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

On the outside my family looked like rich,

snobby,

dumb people,

but on the inside it was much darker.

My dad abused me,

not like hitting or kicking me,

I mean the sexual kind,

and my mom did nothing.

She heard me and him,

and either didn't care,

or was in denial.

One day I was at a park,

someone came up to me saying they could get rid of my parents,

and that was my greatest wish so I accepted their deal.

That day my parents died in a car crash,

and I got all their money.

Since then I've changed my name,

burned my fingerprints off,

became a thief who steals supernatural objects,

scammed people with fake charms and seances,

worked for a few demons,

and finally I died.

That deal I made when I was a teen had a price,

and eventually I had to pay that price.

I mean there are worse ways to go,

getting ripped apart by hellhounds isn't fun,

but I know I deserved it.

I've done a lot of bad things in my life,

some I regret,

some I don't,

but in the end I deserve death.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills


	48. Chapter 48

**The last poem/riddle was about Bela Talbot!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, TotallyChic, Origamidragons, Awerry, nightmarehunter676, Grace Motley **and** june winchester.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Johanna8D **!**

* * *

I made deals,

came back ten years later,

and killed the babies moms,

sometimes the babies dads,

and fed them my blood.

My blood gave the babies abilities normal humans see in movies,

super strength,

telepathic powers,

death by touch,

and all sorts of fun things.

This plan took awhile to come around,

but I am a patient person.

Once they were the age I wanted them to be at I made them battle,

whoever won would lead a demon army,

that I put together.

One of the kids was my favorite,

he was made for something so much more,

a vessel you would say.

Messing with him and his family always brought me joy,

seeing him suffer was like icing on the cake.

My greatest joy was making a deal with his father to save Dean,

I get the colt,

Dean lives,

and John,

well,

he dies.

In the end of course I die,

like every other demon eventually does,

but I knew my plan would never end.

What I did to that boy will never go away,

he will always be different,

the monster he truly thinks he is.

He is the vessel for evil,

even if he wins,

darkness will follow him around like a puppy.

He will never be the good guy,

even if he pretends he is.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot


	49. Chapter 49

**The last poem/riddle was about Azazel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Origamidragons, Awerry, DaniellePines, nightmarehunter676, Heyguysitskatie, june winchester, Akinom.83, Elektra Elentari **and** TotallyChic.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

My son was my pride and joy.

He got good grades,

played instruments well,

and was gonna get somewhere someday.

He even had a girlfriend If you can believe it.

He was happy,

and content,

until he became a profit.

This caused him to get kidnapped on multiple occasions,

injured,

and eventually killed.

Since I was his mother I got taken and hidden away by the King of Hell as leverage.

Crowley made my son think I was dead,

and he still thought that when he passed away.

I didn't know until after,

and only got to see his ghost.

I was his mother,

I was supposed to protect him,

love him,

no parent should outlive their child,

not one.

All I'm grateful for is at least,

even if he was a ghost,

I got to say goodbye when many never get the chance.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel


	50. Chapter 50

**The last poem/riddle was about Ms. Tran!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Gav, superawesome123282, Elektra Elentari, Leana Nas, Johanna8D, june winchester, Grace Motley, guest **and** TotallyChic.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** me! (So many people, especially a certain few kept asking for this poem so here you go!)

* * *

I know everything about the Winchesters,

especially Sam.

I know their favorite colors,

foods,

parents histories and names,

even shapes.

You ask,

and I can tell you all about them.

I've read every Supernatural book,

and even got to meet my favorite characters.

I touched Sam's peck,

and I married him.

Technically he was under a love spell so it wasn't real,

but at the time I did not care.

Him giving me any attention,

even if it was not genuine was fine with me.

Now I've read the books so I know how Sam's relationships usually end,

in death,

or tragedy,

but I will change that.

He will be mine because I know deep down he feels the same,

I know he does.

I don't care how long it take eventually I will forever be a Winchester.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran


	51. Chapter 51

**The last poem/riddle was about Becky Rosen!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** nightmarehunter676, Awerry, Johanna8D, TotallyChic, Elektra Elentari, june winchester, Leana Nas **and** GuessWho.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** nightmarehunter676!

* * *

My husband wasn't normal,

he wasn't even human,

not anymore at least.

He was poisoned by the mark on his arm,

It made him a monster.

He killed,

maimed,

and tore apart I don't know how many souls,

because Lucifer gave him the mark.

He tried to stop,

to fight the urges,

so he could be with me.

He left Hell,

we got married,

and we even had a house together.

Some didn't want him to leave,

so he killed them.

The last knight was smarter,

Instead of coming to him in any meatsuit she wore me.

She made him angry,

so he charged at her,

but she smoked out.

He was already charging,

and didn't have the time to stop,

so the blade went into me.

He held me as I collapsed in his arms,

and wept saying over and over that he was sorry.

I wasn't mad,

I knew he had to do it.

I made him promise that he wouldn't kill again,

that he would live in peace,

and find happiness again.

Then everything went dark,

and I never saw the light again.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen


	52. Chapter 52

**The last poem/riddle was about Colette aka Cain's Wife!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Merianon, ninety, Elektra Elentari, Leana Nas **and** june winchester.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Merianon!

* * *

Since I was a little girl I've always wanted children,

every woman does,

but my husband didn't share the same views.

His father was abusive to him as a child,

and he was worried he might do the same to his kids,

he didn't want be like his father,

he didn't want to take that chance.

I still wanted kids so we got in a fight,

and three days later I get possessed,

not by a ghost,

or the boogie monster,

No by a demon,

a real life demon.

I could see through my eyes,

but I could not speak.

My body moved on its own,

and my voice was deeper,

and darker.

I attacked my husband,

not just hitting him,

the demon possessing me wanted to kill him.

He didn't know what do,

I didn't even know what to do,

so he stabbed me,

multiple times.

The thing is I wasn't even mad,

If he would have done what I did,

I would have done the same thing.

I watch over him now and again,

seeing how he got into hunting,

learning how to kill demons,

and monsters,

so he could save others,

and I was proud,

I will always be proud.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette


	53. Chapter 53

**The last poem/riddle was about Karen Singer!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ninety, Awerry, guest, Youya, Johanna8D, Leana Nas, bingos-gal, Elektra Elentari **and** june winchester.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry!

* * *

Everyone says I'm fair,

kind,

and a very capable leader.

I practice democracy,

and only use force when necessary,

but sometimes I don't really believe it.

I fell to Earth when Metatron locked the gates,

a man who thought of me favorably because I was in par with Michael's leadership,

a man who threw all of us out of our home.

After falling I took a vessel,

my vessel gave consent but I took her away from her husband,

and family,

only to hurt her.

I felt bad,

and I didn't want her to suffer much longer,

so I let her go.

I left Castiel on that bridge so my vessel could be free.

While I possessed her I got to know Castiel,

everyone said he was the rebellious angel,

the monster that killed hundreds of our brothers,

but all I saw was a broken man who was sorry.

I might have loved him,

many noticed,

and I think he did too.

In the end I was killed because I was too kind,

too fair.

My only regret is not saying the words,

saying the official words,

because he might have known my feelings,

but I never got to say I love you.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer


	54. Chapter 54

**The last poem/riddle was about Hannah!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Elektra Elentari, Siren, Johanna8D, TotallyChic, Youya, Leana Nas **and** june winchester.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari!

* * *

My father was an art gallery owner,

I thought the work was boring,

but for him it was a dream.

We were having a party at the gallery,

and two men had snuck in.

At first I was just going to kick them out,

but one of them was just so handsome,

and tall.

They were interested in a painting,

but my father made them leave.

A day or two later the cute one asked me to dinner to ask about the painting,

I answered any question he had,

and we had fun doing it.

After the newest owner of the painting died,

I insisted on helping them with their investigations,

and after much persuasion they let me help.

I openly stated my affection for Sam,

because well he's cute,

and not a lot of cute boys come into the art gallery,

or hunt monsters.

After the case was solved,

and everything was over they said they had to leave,

which I understood,

But was still disappointed.

Sam turned to walk,

but couldn't seem to move his legs,

so instead he turns around and kisses me,

kisses ME.

After that I got a few more days to hang,

and kiss Sam,

which was awesome by the way.

Then he had to go,

so I gave him one last kiss as the Impala drove down the road.

After that I never thought I'd see him again,

but after almost seven years he ends up on my doorstep.

By now I have a husband,

and even a child,

but seeing him as handsome as ever,

was amazing until he told me I was in danger of dying.

He tried his best to save me,

but wasn't fast enough.

I don't blame him,

he tried,

and that's all that matters.

Besides the last thing I saw before it went dark was his face,

and that wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah


	55. Chapter 55

**The last poem/riddle was about Sarah Blake!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, Aislinn Rose, Awerry, bingos-gal, I'mJustThatGood **and** Broken Twisted Lullabies.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Johanna8D **!**

* * *

This is one little planet,

in one tiny solar system,

In a galaxy that's barely out of it's diapers.

I am old,

very old,

almost as old as God himself.

He is life,

I am the opposite.

I take those who passed to the other side,

or take those whose time has come.

I usually make my reapers do it for me,

but on the occasion I reap a few souls myself,

especially if it's Winchester.

I get a lot of those chances as well since they never like to stay dead,

I got so close to taking Sam,

but of course Dean couldn't let him go.

Those two would die for each other in an instant,

no questions asked.

They would let the world burn if they could live,

those boys are each other's poisons,

and when I finally thought Dean might change that he kills me,

with my own weapon of all things.

They need realize that eventually they're gonna have to die,

nothing lasts forever.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake


	56. Chapter 56

**The last poem/riddle was about Death!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, sohaila14, ninety, NoilyPrat, memmemmme, Merianon, Elektra Elentari, bingos-gal, Leana Nas **and** I'mJustThatGood.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Leana Nas **!**

* * *

I watched my owner,

and a animal shelter employee get murdered.

These two men,

well one of them took a potion so he could hear me,

and other animals of course.

We solved the case,

and I got to attack the killer with my teeth,

so that was fun.

While solving the case the man,

I think his name was Dean,

started to act like a dog.

He barked,

fell in love with a poodle,

and he even got in a fight with a pigeon,

good times.

After awhile the potion wore off,

and he was normal again.

He left me with a couple,

and walked away.

I mean I know I have a home,

but these people have no taste in music,

and are far from cool.

At least Dean was interesting,

and not a total ass.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death


	57. Chapter 57

**The last poem/riddle was about Colonel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** sohaila14, guest, Alexandria Ackerman, Johanna8D, TotallyChic **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Alexandria Ackerman **!**

* * *

I am both The Creator,

and The Destroyer of the universe.

I am the first of the ten Great Cosmic Powers,

and I spin the wheel of time.

In art I am portrayed as a frightening figure,

a drinker of blood with a garland of human heads,

and I'm as dark as night.

My name means black,

time,

night,

consciousness,

and death.

I am one of the oldest,

and most powerful deities.

Humans, I swear.

The sheer arrogance.

They think they're the only ones on Earth,

they pillage,

and butcher in their god's name.

That is not the only religion,

and He is not the only god.

There are billions of us,

and we were here first.

If anyone deserves to end this world,

it's me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel


	58. Chapter 58

**The last poem/riddle was about Kali!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Merianon **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Merianon **!**

* * *

I have been stuck in Purgatory since I was first created,

that is until Castiel released me.

Me,

and my kind were too much for little Castiel to take.

We walked him into the lake,

and seeped out into the water.

We took the form of children,

parents,

and anyone we could find.

I took control,

and took care of my own.

We started by putting something in the human's food to fatten,

and dumb them up.

It worked for awhile until the Winchesters got involved,

which caused many complications.

They tried to stop my plans,

and I shot their friend in the head,

so that was a win.

In the end they killed me,

but not without taking the angel,

and Dean with me.

I lost all that came with me,

and didn't complete my goal,

but at least I got rid of a few of God's hairless apes.

Humans are weak,

and God saw that when he locked us away,

because he knew we were better.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali


	59. Chapter 59

**The last poem/riddle was about Dick Roman!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** sohaila14, TotallyChic, june winchester, bingos-gal, Johanna8D, Elektra Elentari, Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones **and** Leana Nas.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I am just like every other reaper,

but I actually do my job.

I take the dead to heaven,

or hell,

maybe even in between.

I don't make deals,

or give free passes,

I do what I'm told.

When I heard Sam was dying I had to meet the man.

Sam,

and his brother have come back so many times I don't think it's countable,

It needs to stop.

No one gets a second chance,

a lucky a few do,

but most do not.

The Winchesters have had many second chances,

too many for anyone's liking.

I decided to do the logical thing,

once one of them dies I will take them to the other side making sure they never return,

no spell,

or mission can bring them back.

All I have to do is play the waiting game because one,

or both of them will die,

and then they'll be mine.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman


	60. Chapter 60

**The last poem/riddle was about Billie!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I was just a professor,

nothing more,

nothing less.

Then everything changed,

and I couldn't even believe it myself.

The day started like every other,

until this fog came out of nowhere.

People were going crazy,

so I went outside to check it out only to be struck by lightning,

making me the only survivor from the fog.

I was taken to the police station to explain what happened,

when I met The Winchesters.

They told me I was a prophet because of what I've been seeing,

since I was struck I've been having these vision things,

this woman was doing all these evil things,

and I couldn't get her out of my head.

Sam and Dean took me to a bunker where I met God,

the actual all powerful God.

He was less menacing than I thought,

but he was still so magical.

I helped the Winchester's save Lucifer himself,

which is something I never thought I was going to say,

but I did almost getting killed from the woman I had been seeing,

Amara I think.

God saved us,

and I went home hoping everything would go back to normal,

I was wrong.

Amara came after me only three days later,

as she tried to find God.

I knew exactly where he was,

but I wasn't gonna tell her that so I denied,

again,

and again.

Eventually she lost her patience,

and absorbed my soul,

leaving me with nothing.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie


	61. Chapter 61

**The last poem/riddle was about Donatello Redfield!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, Elektra Elentari **and** Scottish Gallifreyan.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I had a normal childhood,

riding bikes,

impressing girls,

that sort of thing.

One night I heard a struggle coming from downstairs,

I was a curious child so I went to discover what was going on,

what I saw was my dad gurgling on his own blood as it flowed from the cut in his throat.

The worse part was the man who did it was still standing over my dad's body,

when I came downstairs he turned,

and looked me right in the eye as he strode out of the house.

Since that day I have been training,

preparing,

and practicing for the day I see him again.

I got a picture,

and location of the man,

so I pack up,

and head out.

Once I learn his name I figure out he has a brother,

so I track this Sam guy down,

and kidnap him.

I try offering him up for a meeting,

but Dean refuses.  
After that I let Sam take me to him,

and a fight ensues.

In my mind I've done this battle hundreds of times,

winning every single time,

but when we fight I lose.

He knocks me to the ground,

and laughs.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield


	62. Chapter 62

**The last poem/riddle was about Cole Trenton!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, Catherine Gwiwer, Leana Nas, guest, Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I was just trying to survive,

and have a little fun.

Most would call me a serial killer,

or a cannibal,

I say we were thinning the herd.

I lived in Hibbing, Minnesota,

with my children Jared,

Lee,

and Missy.

I abducted people,

let them loose in the woods,

and then hunted them for sport.

When we found Sam Winchester outside that bar,

we were gonna hunt him as well,

till his brother came along with a cop.

We almost got away with it,

but they turned the tables on us.

Sam found me wounded,

and instead of ending me he left me,

which was odd that he'd show mercy to a man like me.

The Winchesters left the barn,

but the deputy stayed.

She wanted to know if her brother was still alive,

and I told her the truth.

I told her how we hunted him,

how his screams rang into the night,

and how his meat tasted cooked on the grill,

then she shot me.

I died there drowning in my own blood,

alone.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton


	63. Chapter 63

**The last poem/riddle was about Pa Bender!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Elektra Elentari **and** Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones **!**

* * *

I was sent to get information from the Winchester's,

so when Sam told me Dean was dead things became interesting.

I decided to go against orders,

and get the information my way.

I shot Sam winchester,

made a veterinarian patch him,

then chained him to a chair in a basement.

I asked nicely for information about American hunters,

but he refused.

I went with more drastic measures,

and my friend Ms. Watt did the dirty work.

We showered him in cold water,

cut him,

and even burned him,

but still no information.

Normal people would have broken by now,

but he didn't even break a sweat,

so we go to mental torture.

We made him hear voices,

dead loved ones,

even having sex with me,

but none got him talking.

He even faked cutting his throat to get me in the basement,

but when it came time to killing me,

he couldn't do it.

Part of me was surprised,

but another part just wanted to get out of there,

so I beat him to door,

and locked again.

In the end I got no information,

found Dean Winchester was alive,

his mother came back from the dead after 33 years,

and the my co-worker was taking me back to England,

leaving the Winchester's alone.

I thought we were abandoning the whole idea,

but then he decided to send in Mr. Ketch.

I hate the Winchester's,

but I don't hate them that much.

Mr. Ketch has no morals,

feelings,

or thought.

He does what is necessary,

and doesn't look back.

Everyone is terrified of him,

and part of me wishes them luck,

because they are gonna need it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender


	64. Chapter 64

**The last poem/riddle was about Toni Bevell!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Catherine Gwiwer, Awerry, TotallyChic, Johanna8D, Aymen, Elektra Elentari, bingos-gal **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Catherine Gwiwer **!**

* * *

I was a soldier in war.

During a mission my team was attacked,

leading my commander to believe I was dead.

At first I thought I was dead as well,

but when I could move my toes I knew I was okay.

It took me awhile to get home,

but after months of trying,

I succeeded.

What I wasn't expecting was to come home to find my wife,

my beautiful wife with another man.

I wasn't mad,

I accepted it.

She was doing what was best for her,

she was moving on.

Luckily in the end we got back together,

and sat down to watch our favorite program.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell


	65. Chapter 65

**The last poem/riddle was about Don Richardson!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Kimi Saruby **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Kimi Saruby **!**

* * *

I was a reaper,

I took souls to where they belong,

that's it,

well until things got complicated.

I was the one who was supposed to take Dean Winchester to heaven,

or hell,

but then his father made a deal,

and brought him back to life.

I tried to convince Dean that they didn't him anymore,

that it was his time to go,

but he was stubborn like most souls.

Years after that we meet again,

and he saves my life.

The years following we cross paths a few more times,

but when Metatron locked everyone out of heaven,

I just couldn't handle it.

I could hear all the souls stuck on earth,

their cries,

and their screams,

I just couldn't take it any longer.

I thought about taking my own life,

but Castiel gave me a reason to live.

eventually that wasn't enough,

and I shoved Dean's blade into my stomach while he was still holding it.

I just needed it to be over,

I just needed the screaming to stop.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson


	66. Chapter 66

**The last poem/riddle was about Tessa!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, Elektra Elentari, TotallyChic, Awerry, Leana Nas, Thesuperswan, WhovianDemiwizard **and** CalicoCas.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Johanna8D **!**

* * *

I was born with powerful psychic abilities,

and one day while arguing with my mom over getting a new phone,

I mentally jerked the wheel of the car causing an accident,

that left my mom with damaged nerves and constant pain.

After that she became deranged and fanatically religious,

she cut our family off from the world,

faked my death,

and locked me in the basement of my house.

My mom believed I was possessed by The Devil,

and she forced me to whip myself to try to get the Devil out of me.

I tried to call out for help,

but whenever I tried the person died,

brains scrambled.

One day my mother and her husband chained up a man in the basement with me,

his name was Sam.

I showed him my powers,

and he wasn't scared like the others.

He explained about his own former abilities,

how he went through same thing as I did,

and he insisted that I could learn to control my powers.

Later that night my mom tried to poison all of us,

killing my father Abraham in the process.

She then tried to force my brother Elijah to also eat the poisoned food,

so I intervene,

flinging away the food with my telekinesis.

Then my mom tried to stab me,

Elijah wouldn't allow it and got it in front of me,

dying to protect me.

I wanted to end her right there,

she killed my dad,

my brother,

and tortured me for years,

but Sam convinced me there was another way.

The next morning she was arrested for her crimes,

and a social worker arranges for me to go live on my aunt's ranch.

I hug Sam goodbye,

and head to a better life.

At a bus stop on the way to the ranch,

I enter the bathroom to wash up when a man enters,

as I was about ask why he was here,

he shoots me and I die almost instantly,

never getting my happy ending.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa


	67. Chapter 67

**The last poem/riddle was about Magda!**

T **he people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, KiaOraToGube, Elektra Elentari **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** KiaOraToGube **!**

* * *

Sometime during Fall Break when Sam was still at Stanford I possessed his friend,

and introduced him to Jessica on Azazel's orders,

the purpose being to kill her so as to force Sam back into hunting for revenge.

Since she burned on the ceiling like his mother had Sam believed Azazel caused it,

that he killed her,

but that's false.

I was the one who took Jessica's life,

while Azazel just put the hit out on her.

After that I started working for Pestilence,

and I was a key player in the Horseman's plan to spread the Croatoan Virus,

throughout the world by disguising it as a vaccine for swine flu.

As the head of Niveus Pharmaceutical,

I ordered unsuspecting human employees to begin mass-producing the vaccine,

and distributing it.

Then Dean Winchester tried lure me into trap,

he failed while Crowley came up behind me,

put a sack with a devil's trap over my head,

and knocked me out.

Crowley even carved a demonic sigil into my body,

preventing me from smoking out or teleporting away.

Then he tried to get me to realize that Lucifer would exterminate all demons,

once he had destroyed humanity.

I didn't believe him,

so Crowley went and massacred a nest of demons,

leaving one alive to spread misinformation that I had abandoned my post,

and was working against Lucifer.

Realizing that I would be tortured for eternity if Lucifer won,

I gave up Pestilence's location.

After that I taunted Sam some more,

about how he'd let himself be manipulated his entire life.

Sam responded by stabbing me with the demon-killing knife,

killing me.

Which in the end I was kinda thankful,

at least now the Devil couldn't get me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda


	68. Chapter 68

**The last poem/riddle was about Brady**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Johanna8D, TotallyChic, Elektra Elentari **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Johanna8D **!**

* * *

I am an agent of the British Men of Letters.

I was sent to take care of a problem,

and I never leave loose ends.

I keep Britain safe from the monsters under children's beds,

even if I have a sinister way of doing it.

I have been following the Winchesters for a few weeks,

cleaning up their mess as I go,

including the psychic girl Magda.

My job is to get information on the American hunters,

know their whereabouts,

and meeting places.

When I get my information I will probably just kill the brothers,

because they are loose ends on their own.

Sam broke the Devil out of his cage,

drank demon blood giving him abilities,

and almost ended the world with the Darkness.

Dean broke the first seal for the Devil,

killed a ton of people with the Mark of Cain,

and became a demon himself.

They are trouble,

and I hate trouble.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady


	69. Chapter 69

**The last poem/riddle was about Mr. Ketch!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** WhovianDemiwizard, Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones, MissKnowItAll13 **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me **! (Because I messaged multiple people and no one has responded)**

* * *

I was a hunter,

a good hunter.

I was married to my beautiful wife Deanna,

and the father of my wonderful daughter Mary.

We were a family of hunters who protected one another,

and made sure we were safe.

One night a demon gets into my home,

and possesses me,

saying that my grandson one day would be tainted with demon blood,

a special child.

I tried to take control of my body,

to get free,

but the demon killed me before I had the chance.

Many years later I was brought back to life,

working with my grandson Sam to rid the world of monsters,

while giving the Alphas to Crowley.

I didn't want to be working with a demon,

but when he threatens you,

you don't really have a choice.

Then a little down the road we were fighting a khan worm,

and again I got possessed,

lucky me.

I was saying things I didn't mean,

and couldn't control my own body,

so Sam shot me.

I mean if I were him I would of done the same thing,

even if it were Mary.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch


	70. Chapter 70

**The last poem/riddle was about Samuel Campbell!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Catherine Gwiwer, TotallyChic, bingos-gal, Elektra Elentari, Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** MissKnowItAll13 **!** **(Messaged me back late from last week and I decided to give her a chance)**

* * *

My son was a good kid,

he always had been.

When he vanished,

I knew something was terribly wrong.

I called the police,

had my son back,

then both of us were kidnapped.

Luckily soon after we were let go,

but I didn't get to see my son for a long while after.

Then with his friends Sam and Dean he returns to me,

my baby boy.

He tells me he is a prophet of the Lord,

and from what I have seen I didn't have a hard time believing it.

After that we went through a lot of hell like,

being possessed by a demon,

dealing with evil witches,

and me getting kidnapped again.

After months of captivity Sam and Dean helped me escape,

and I was ready to see my son again.

What they didn't tell when I entered that bunker,

was that he was already gone,

dead.

Kevin appeared to us as a ghost,

but he still looked like the same son I dearly loved.

I took him home with me so I could have a few more days,

with my baby boy.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell


	71. Chapter 71

**The last poem/riddle was about Linda Tran!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, Awerry, Elektra Elentari, guest PeanutSPN **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!  
**

* * *

I was a high-ranking angel,

charged with making rebellious angels obedient once more,

and extracting information from them.

Following the slaughter of Raphael's followers at Castiel's hand,

I headed one of the many factions of angels who wanted leadership of Heaven.

I saved Castiel from Purgatory to brainwash him into being my unwitting agent,

which was a good idea at first,

but he wasn't like other angels,

he didn't obey.

He had a crack in his chassy,

a crack no glue could fix.

In the end I tried to stop Metatron from closing Heaven,

I might as well do something good,

but he killed me with one of my own tools before I got the chance.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran


	72. Chapter 72

**The last poem/riddle was about Naomi!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadows Curse, Awerry, guest, Elektra Elentari **and** royalrandoms4969.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadows Curse **!  
**

* * *

I was an angel of Heaven.

On Earth,

I used a human vessel,

who worked at a fast food place called Wiener Hut.

I was one of the few angels who knew Castiel,

and despite Castiel's mistakes,

I still believed his heart was always in the right place.

I attended an auction for supernatural items,

trying to get my hands on The Word of God.

I offered The Mona Lisa and Vatican City,

but then Mrs. Tran offered her soul in exchange for the tablet and her son.

I was impressed,

and deeply moved by her courage.

Later, I was captured by the King of Hell,

who tortured me for information on the succeeding prophets.

Crowley used an angel blade to inflict damage on me,

and eventually I gave up the identity of several next-in-line prophets.

When I told Crowley the next generation of prophets wasn't born yet,

the demon stopped the torture.

I was rescued,

only to die in the arms of Castiel.

He was being controlled by Naomi,

so I knew he didn't mean to,

he wouldn't have done such a thing.

Because I gave up angel secrets I knew I had to die,

I became a traitor,

but at least in death I didn't have to deal with anymore angel business,

I was free.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi


	73. Chapter 73

**The last poem/riddle was about Samandriel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Katy M VT, Catherine Gwiwer, Elektra Elentari **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Katy M VT **!  
**

* * *

Along with my best friend,

we hunted the paranormal.

It all started with our website ,

which somehow created a tulpa,

a result of the Tibetan spirit sigil being posted on our website,

the collective thoughts of all our viewers inadvertently brought a dead guy back to life,

and all the new legends posted constantly change his nature.

We defeated him with our awesomeness,

and a little help from Sam and Dean Winchester,

even though we were the real heroes.

A few years later we ran into the Winchesters again,

except this time we had a few more friends,

a show,

and a van.

We defeated that horror fest as well,

with a little help from Sam and Dean,

only a little.

Then almost 5 years past,

snd again we ran into the Winchesters.

I had become engaged since the last time we met,

I was actually planning on quitting,

and having a nice life.

But my best friend claimed we needed to track down a ghost named Thinman,

causing me to abandon my fiancee,

and rejoin the team.

After things started getting a little heavy he wanted to drop out,

to let the Winchesters handle it,

but this was our case and I wasn't gonna give it up.

My friend dropped me off in some woods near a grocery store,

and I searched.

I soon ran into Thinman,

and narrowly escaped with a cut across my stomach.

After I was patched up my friend explained to me that he made up Thinman,

that this was the only way he could get me away from my fiancee.

I blamed him for selfishly destroying my chances of a normal life,

and for living a lie.

Once the case was wrapped up,

and I shot one of the monsters,

I quit.

I killed someone,

they were evil,

but that doesn't give me the right.

I grabbed my things,

and left my best friend standing in the dust.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel


	74. Chapter 74

**The last poem/riddle was about Harry Spangler!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Elektra Elentari, Olivia, Awerry **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me **!(Because they didn't message me back)**

* * *

In the late 19th century,

I was a professor of apocalyptic lore,

with a daughter named May,

and I studied angels heavily.

My studies led me to a spell that enabled me to summon an angel,

named Ishim.

Ishim grew obsessed with me,

believing he was in love with me.

As a result, Ishim shared all of the secrets of angels with me.

I came to realize that he was a monster,

and once I realized I cut off contact with him,

eventually meeting my husband Akobel.

Ishim found out and told his fellow angels that my daughter May,

was a Nephilim,

and that my husband and daughter had to be killed.

Ishim murdered Akobel,

and pinned me to a wall accusing me of leaving him for my husband,

and then murdered my daughter right in front of me.

Over the next century, I began using my study of Enochian magic to give myself immortality,

and the powers I would need to get revenge.

Using Enochian magic in such a way burned away a piece of my soul,

eventually resulting in me losing the ability to dream.

I was able to kill two of Ishim's angel friends,

and was getting closer to taking him out.

In the end I was almost defeated,

but Castiel saved me.

I was going to end him too,

because he was one of Ishim's friends,

but he was different.

I let him live,

and left knowing that my daughter was finally avenged.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler


	75. Chapter 75

**The last poem/riddle was about Lily Sunder!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, WhovianDemiwizard **and** Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I have been a psychic for a very long time,

dealing with finding dead relatives in the afterlife,

or reading palms,

wasting my abilities.

The day went like any other,

until John Winchester walked through my door.

He'd lost his wife,

and wanted to know if she was okay,

that she was at peace.

I unlike other psychics am the real deal,

I don't repeat what you've already said,

or flicker the lights with a switch,

I tell you the truth even if you don't want to hear it.

Many years later I get more Winchesters knocking at my door,

this time it was only Sam and Dean.

Of course they were surprised when I recognized them instantly,

they hadn't seen me since they were really small,

but I never forgot them.

Their old house had a poltergeist,

some other presence as well.

I have the boys help me prepare bags filled with ingredients that will help purify the house.

As they start placing the bags,

the poltergeist fights back violently,

but all the bags get placed and the house is safe.

Sam doesn't really believe that all is good,

so he and Dean sit in their car watching the house.

Suddenly the owner of the house appears screaming at the upstairs window,

just as she did in Sam's dream.

The boys rush inside,

and get everyone to safety.

After seeing their mom,

and watching her vanish they take their leave.

Sam's abilities were a mystery,

and more powerful then he could imagine.

What surprises me,

Is he didn't sense his father in the very next room.

Those boys are heroes,

and I'll be waiting for the next time those doors open.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder


	76. Chapter 76

**The last poem/riddle was about Missouri!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, Elektra Elentari, WhovianDemiwizard **and** arwenadreamer.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I am a very good actor,

I was able to pass myself off as a sick man,

and a kindly doctor with no suspicion.

I have a strong relationship with my brothers,

and I will do anything to protect them.

I have a low view of humans,

not really caring how many I kill,

and even doing so casually,

much like an experiment.

Disease gets a bad rep,

for being filthy,

chaotic,

but that just describes people who get sick.

Disease itself,

Is very pure,

single-minded.

Bacteria have one purpose,

divide and conquer.

That's why, in the end... it always wins,

even when you think it's gone.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri


	77. Chapter 77

**The last poem/riddle was about Pestilence!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** arwenadreamer **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** arwenadreamer **!**

* * *

I was a powerful white-eyed demon,

and Hell's grand torturer.

I was able to travel from Hell,

and Earth with incredible ease.

One of my many accomplishments was torturing the one,

and only,

John Winchester.

He was one of the few souls I couldn't crack,

but his son was a different story.

When I got whiff that John's son had died,

I had to be the one to torture him.

Dean tried to be strong,

But everyone eventually breaks.

I tortured him for 40 years,

or 4 months in Earth time,

and each day I would ask Dean if he wanted to trade his place for another soul.

For 30 years he refused and,

each day he was chopped and killed and then placed back together,

only for the cycle to continue.

One day he just couldn't bear the pain,

and for his last 10 years in hell I got Dean to torture souls.

This broke the first seal,

just like Lilith wanted.

In the end,

Sam Winchester killed me with his psychic powers,

but that didn't bother me that much.

I helped make Lucifer's vessel stronger,

and that was the goal in the end.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence


	78. Chapter 78

**The last poem/riddle was about Alastair!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** darksyren77, Elektra Elentari, Awerry **and** Johanna8D.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** darksyren77 **!**

* * *

As an angel,

I had existed for thousands,

if not, millions of years,

after awhile you lose count.

I served in the same garrison as Castiel,

he was a friend and a brother.

When Lucifer rebelled and defied God,

I stood with God and the Archangels,

but I was also enthralled by Lucifer's power,

whereas most other angels were afraid.

I stayed by my brothers side,

fighting for their cause,

while also working for the opposing side.

The locks for the cage were slowly being broken,

one by one.

The angels wanted to stop this,

to protect the hairless apes and themselves,

but I had other plans.

We had finally captured the demon Alastair,

and I get an idea.

As Alastair is being tortured I break a water pipe,

letting the devil's trap to be broken.

He escapes,

almost kills Dean,

but then he is killed by Sam.

I was hoping this would make everyone believe a demon had been killing angels,

but Castiel did not believe me.

So I had to take him out,

no loose ends.

I tried to get him to turn my side,

explaining that God stopped being our father after he created humanity,

and that Castiel should believe in Lucifer since he didn't bow down to humanity,

and stood up for the angels.

However Castiel refused,

and this engaged me,

the one brother I cared for more than any other,

stood against me.

I beat Castiel to a bloody pulp,

and as I am about to finish him,

an angel blade is stabbed into my throat,

killing me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair


	79. Chapter 79

**The last poem/riddle was about Uriel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Elektra Elentari, Awerry, arwenadreamer **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

In 1980, when I was just a boy,

I was rescued from a werewolf by Mary Winchester.

After that day I was inspired by Mary,

Idolized her even.

I wrote her post-cards,

but was unable to send them to her,

as I didn't know that she was killed in 1983.

My mom discouraged my hunting,

and sometimes tried to stop me by misleading me,

but I still continued hunting regardless.

Throughout my life I became a notoriously well known hunter,

and I was known for many outlandish tales about cases I took.

On one hunt I had a one night stand with this witch,

and I fathered twins.

She proceeded to raise them herself,

for the kids safety because of my reputation as a hunter.

During my life I encountered a demon named Jael,

and I exorcised it back to Hell.

However years later,

Jael returned from Hell and begun a killing spree to spite me.

Jael was known for hanging his victims in the forest for me to find,

Innocent people hung up like decor,

It was disgusting.

While I was tracking a lead on Jael with my friend Bucky,

Bucky became scared and wanted to turn back,

but I refused and called him a coward,

and we started to fight.

As the anger built,

Bucky accidentally pushed me and I tripped falling onto the rocks.

My head hit a sharp rock,

and I died instantly.

With everything I had seen in my lifetime,

that was the most peace I had ever had,

and I am just glad it was quick.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel


	80. Chapter 80

**The last poem/riddle was about Asa Fox!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** arwenadreamer **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** arwenadreamer **!**

* * *

Me and my two friends were playing with black magic,

when we came in contact with demons,

and were informed of a bounty out on Dean Winchester's head.

When Dean and Sam arrive in town to exorcise a poltergeist,

I cast a spell which causes me and Sam to switch bodies,

giving me the chance to hand Dean over to the demons.

I get rid of all Dean's cell phones so Sam can't contact him,

and I pose as Sam to accompany Dean on a case.

After we finish the case,

me and Dean go to the bar to get drunk,

and later I go home with a beautiful woman,

finally losing my virginity,

technically.

I was in someone else's body,

but it still counts.

When I get back to the motel,

set on killing Dean,

Dean has worked out that I am not Sam,

and confronts me.

Then a demon attack ensues,

the girl I have a crush is possessed,

the demon wants Sam's body,

and I even team up with Dean to stop the demon.

After the demon is defeated I reverse the spell,

and let Sam and Dean go.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox


	81. Chapter 81

**The last poem/riddle was about Gary Frankel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** WhovianDemiwizard, Elektra Elentari **and** Fantasy Taken.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

I was part of a garrison of angels,

led by the angel Ishim.

In 1901,

Ishim took us to Orono, Maine,

where he claimed that the angel Akobel had fathered a Nephilim with Lily Sunder,

and had to die along with his daughter, May.

I confronted Akobel,

and almost died if not for Mirabel to block the attack.

I was the one to hold Akobel so Castiel could recite his crime and punishment,

while Mirabel killed him.

I stayed outside with the rest of my garrison,

as Ishim went to kill the Nephilim alone.

Over the next century,

I tried to stay out of the fighting.

Like the rest of the angels,

I was expelled from Heaven,

and lost use of my wings as a result.

But as long as I had my love,

It didn't bother me.

You see I was male,

In a woman's body.

She wanted to be my vessel,

so we could live together,

and she'd never have to leave my side.

She was my vessel for over hundred years,

well until Lily came back to finish me off.

I was playing my favorite game,

when Lily decided to pay a visit.

I fought,

and I fought hard,

but she was much too strong,

and I lost.

I lost my life,

my love's life,

and everything I had left.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel


	82. Chapter 82

**The last poem/riddle was about Benjamin!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** WhovianDemiwizard **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** WhovianDemiwizard **!**

* * *

When I was a young boy,

I was orphaned and spent some time living on the streets.

In an attempt to get some money,

I picked the pocket of a member of the British Men of Letters,

and accidentally stole a cursed coin.

The British Men of Letters saw potential within me,

and sent me to Kendrick's Academy.

There I learned to fight,

stick by the code,

and kill my best friend.

The headmistress gave us a knife,

saying only one of us could live,

and I chose to live.

Since then I have done many important things,

Including trying to get the Winchesters to join our side.

At first Toni Bevell tried to get to identify American hunters and gain their trust,

but almost killing Sam Winchester was not the way to do it,

so I tried to be their friend.

I helped save them from the Secret Service,

and Mr. Ketch gave them a device to exorcise Lucifer.

I tried to get other American hunters to join our cause,

but they were more difficult then I thought.

That is until Mary Winchester came along,

and joined us with open arms.

I have lost friends,

I was almost killed by the Alpha Vampire,

and I killed a young girl who was turned into a werewolf against her will.

In the end I realized the British Men of Letters,

were wrong.

I defended the Winchesters way of doing things,

the British Men of Letters code had a young boy murder his best friend,

and that was not the way things should go.

Then suddenly everything went black,

as a bullet went through the back of my head,

making everything end.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin


	83. Chapter 83

**The last poem/riddle was about Mick Davies!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadowpletlove **and** katiesarahm.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadowpletlove **!**

* * *

After creating the first demon Lilith,

Lucifer created the four Princes of Hell,

my family.

We were the generals of the demonic armies before me and two of my siblings lost interest,

coming to Earth to retire.

My other brother Azazel went on to rule Hell in order to release Lucifer,

and cause the Apocalypse.

After the defeat of Lucifer,

the King of the Crossroads Crowley and another demon approached me to take rule of Hell,

because it was my right as a Prince of Hell.

However, I was completely uninterested,

and I suggested that Crowley take power for himself.

I then requested to be left alone,

warning of dire consequences if I was not,

because all I wanted was to relax,

not be thrown into war.

In 2017,

Mary Winchester, her idiot friend, an angel and her sons,

disturb my home.

When I arrive,

I am attacked by the Winchesters with devil's trap bullets and the demon-killing knife,

but I am completely unharmed by the attack,

and I easily defeat the Winchesters.

While fighting my intruders I recognize an angel,

and I stab him with the Lance of Michael,

mortally wounding him.

Before I can kill the rest,

I am hit with a car,

which distracts me for a moment allowing the attackers to flee.

I go back into my home,

and I notice something is missing,

something I will kill to get back.

After the attack on my house,

I chase after the Winchesters to get revenge.

Nearing the barn they are hiding in,

I am confronted by Crowley who attempts to convince me to spare the Winchesters,

but once someone gets on my bad side,

they stop breathing.

I enter the barn,

after getting rid of the little demon pest,

and I am immediately trapped in a circle of holy fire.

I demand what was stolen from me to be returned,

promising to let the Winchesters go if they will comply.

Sam and Dean claim to have no knowledge of my missing item,

and so I start a 30 second countdown.

After the 30 seconds are up,

I use the Lance of Michael to send out a shockwave of dirt in order to put out the holy fire,

and I engage in combat with the Winchesters.

Despite their best efforts,

the Winchesters prove to be no match for me,

and I attempt to impale Dean on the Lance.

Before I can,

Sam grabs the Lance and grapples for control of it at close range.

As we struggle,

Mary stabs me in the back with an angel blade,

distracting me for a moment.

While I'm distracted,

Sam snatches the Lance of Michael from my hands,

and stabs me in the heart with it.

As I flicker gold,

and my wound catches on fire,

I laugh as everything goes dark.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies


	84. Chapter 84

**The last poem/riddle was about Ramiel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, WhovianDemiwizard, Shadowpletlove **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I was living outside town with my wife,

the love of my life.

I made sure not to hurt anyone,

and I tried to live a normal life.

One day,

me and my wife went into town,

I left my wife momentarily to go to the bank,

and she was almost raped by a deputy.

Then I was shot by the deputy,

who also shot and killed my wife.

The sheriff heard the shots,

and then the deputy and the sheriff blamed me for the murder of my wife.

I was arrested,

found guilty,

and sentenced to death.

After being hanged for the crime I didn't commit,

I came back for vengeance against those who hung me.

First I go after the Judge,

then the Sheriff.

The Sheriff is replaced by another,

but that doesn't stop me from going after my final target,

the deputy.

As I'm about to the kill the devil,

the new Sheriff confronts me,

about all the murders,

and I tell him the truth.

I question Dean on his willingness to save the Deputy,

Dean is sympathetic,

but says I need to be punished.

Accepting this,

I shoot the Deputy,

and turn on Dean.

Dean runs away,

managing to dodge my shots.

Dean then challenges me to a showdown accepting this as his way to die,

the two of us fire at exactly twelve o'clock.

I look down,

and notice a bullet wound in my chest.

I look back up at Dean as my body is consumed by flames,

leaving only my ashes.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel


	85. Chapter 85

**The last poem/riddle was about Elias Finch!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadowpletlove, Elektra Elentari **and** arwenadreamer.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadowpletlove **!**

* * *

I am a professional paranormal investigator,

while I co-run the website

Me and my partner attempt to investigate paranormal activity at a shack,

where we run into the Winchesters,

whom we label guys looking for thrills.

Harry soon gets second thoughts about going back,

but I insisted that doing so will get us a network deal and sex with girls.

We are then approached by the Winchesters,

who trick us into posting that the ghost can be killed by iron rounds,

which we quickly post on our website,

but our server crashed before the new legend could be put in effect.

After everyone gets out of the house alive,

Dean burns it down so the tupa would go down with it.

Awhile after that me and my partner rename ourselves the Ghostfacers,

recruiting my adoptive sister Maggie,

Kenny Spruce,

and Alan J. Corbett.

We meet up again with Sam and Dean by accident when we enter Morton House,

with camera equipment to catch paranormal activity on film.

Dean admonishes me for investigating,

as Sam showed him missing persons reports going back half a century,

all who "stayed the night" and were never seen again.

Harry and Maggie then come running down and show footage of a ghost from the 50's,

which the Winchesters identify as a Death Echo,

a ghost stuck in a loop.

The Winchesters try ushering us out the door when I notice Corbett was absent.

We soon learn that Corbett was abducted by the restless spirit in the house,

who then proceeds to lock us inside.

Further investigating the house,

Dean determines that the last man to own the house,

was a morgue janitor and loner who stole corpses to "play" with.

The spirit of the owner soon kidnaps Sam,

and separates Dean and Spruce from us.

We later spot the ghost of Corbett,

reliving his death.

Harry encourages me to try and talk Corbett out of his death echo,

Revealing Corbett's feelings for me.

Come morning the rest of us escape Morton House,

and we compile our footage into a pilot episode in tribute to Corbett's memory.

After the Winchesters leave,

I find that they left their duffel bag behind,

in which I find an electromagnet which wipes all of our hard drives,

including our pilot,

not cool.

Then about 7 years later we meet the Winchesters again,

this time only me and my partner are team Ghostfacers.

We were on a hunt for thinman,

a creature I made up.

Harry wanted to get engaged,

and leave the Ghostfacers,

but I couldn't let that happen.

so I made him up,

and when Harry got hurt I had to tell him.

I tried justifying my actions,

but Harry wouldn't listen.

We defeated the bad guys,

but my buddie wouldn't forgive me.

He couldn't get over my actions,

and left me in the dust.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch


	86. Chapter 86

**The last poem/riddle was about Ed Zeddmore!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Elektra Elentari **and** Aislinn Rose.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

In 1914 and 1939,

I was in Germany for the First World War,

and Second World War.

In recent times,

I stayed in the Middle East.

I was in Sudan before Lucifer summoned me.

I was summoned/triggered by Lucifer's release from the Cage,

and I appeared as a shooting star to River Pass, Colorado,

causing the river to be polluted and destroy the town's bridge upon arrival.

I then killed a local man named Roger and left him "buried in a ditch",

using my powers to assume the man's form.

When I arrived at the town,

I caused people to hallucinate each other being demons,

and made them attack and kill each other.

After being found out by Sam I revealed myself,

I revealed that I only needed to take out a bridge,

and implant a few hallucinations in order for the townspeople to turn on one another.

I also told Sam I could see inside his head,

and I knew that he still craved demon blood,

I could sense it a mile away.

I then turned my ring,

causing blood to come from my head,

and I then pretended to have been attacked to alert Rufus and Jo,

who knocked Sam out.

Later as I was making my escape,

Dean and Sam ambushed me as I was walking to my car.

Sam pulled out Ruby's Knife,

though I was unafraid and taunted them,

noting that they couldn't kill me.

However, they knew this and proceeded to slice off four fingers from my right hand, including the one with my ring.

Then me and my car vanished,

stuck in between worlds,

nothing but a withered husk.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore


	87. Chapter 87

**The last poem/riddle was about War!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadowpletlove, WhovianDemiwizard, katiesarahm, **and** Aislinn Rose.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** katiesarahm!

* * *

I began working for the president,

and I was considered trustworthy.

When Lucifer possessed the president,

I unknowingly took the archangel to my bed thinking he was my lover.

While lying in bed,

I explain to him that I find the secret nature of our relationship exciting,

but I wished we could be open about our feelings for each other.

When I suggest Jeff would make a great father,

Lucifer is inspired to have a child with me,

and we sleep together a second time.

After I become pregnant,

he expresses his delight,

happy to have created something.

I notice Jeff has been acting strangely,

but I brush it off as a result from stress.

Then Sam and Dean Winchester arrive at my location to inform me of the truth,

that my unborn child is the spawn of the Devil,

not the president.

They convince me to lure Lucifer to my location.

Once the president has arrived and the guards confirm the room is secure,

I inform Lucifer that I can't have his child,

prompting Lucifer to choke me and insist that I do.

Castiel then escorts me to a diner,

where I manage to trick him into letting me go to the restroom,

from where I escape and enter a cab.

I call Castiel to inform him that,

as the child's mother,

I can't bring myself to get rid of it.

Later, I was seen at a diner,

when I was approached by a waitress,

unaware that she was one of the angels sent to kill me and my unborn child.

After I was attacked,

I was rescued by Dagon from Angels trying to kill me,

and Dagon revealed to me that my baby was a boy.

When I began experiencing "weird little pains",

I insisted on having my baby checked out,

so Dagon took me to see Dr. Turner.

Dagon then went on a shopping run to purchase supplements recommended by Dr. Turner,

while awaiting Dagon's return,

I received a call urging me to return to the doctor.

The call was a trap,

and I was subsequently captured by Dean Winchester.

Dean and Sam intended to take me away,

while Mick Davies argued that the baby was too dangerous.

Then Dagon arrived at our location,

and retrieved me..

At our hideout,

Dagon handcuffed me to a bedpost out of distrust,

and informed me that giving birth to a Nephilim was fatal to the mother,

meaning that I myself was going to die.

Castiel then succeeded in rescuing me,

with orders from Heaven to take me to the Heavenly Portal,

which would kill both me and my child.

I decide to go the Heavenly Portal because it is what my baby told me to do.

Once there Dagon arrives and kills Joshua,

but before she can take me away,

my child reacts by empowering Castiel,

and helping him fight and kill Dagon.

Then we hid away in a cabin,

where no one could find us.

I knew I wasn't going to make it through this pregnancy so I did what I could by,

painting his nursery,

making his crib,

and leaving him a goodbye message.

I left this world never getting to see him grow up,

but I know he'll do good things,

I just know it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War


	88. Chapter 88

**The last poem/riddle was about Kelly Kline!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadowpletlove, Elektra Elentari **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadowpletlove **!**

* * *

I was a high ranking angel,

and the direct superior of Castiel.

I had been alive for over 6 millennia.

I came to Earth following Uriel's death,

and after his betrayal was revealed.

Like many of my angelic siblings,

I supported the release of Lucifer so that Michael could kill him,

and Earth could be made into a paradise.

After Lucifer was freed,

I was then given the task to force Dean to give Michael his consent to use his body.

I tried everything from saying please,

to putting him into an alternate reality,

even almost killing Sam,

but nothing worked.

My angel brethren ridiculed me,

because I couldn't accomplish this simple task,

which made me hate the Winchesters even more.

Finally I was done,

I captured Dean,

and his brothers.

I gave him a choice say yes,

or I kill little brother Sammy,

and Adam.

This finally made him say yes,

and Michael headed down.

But what I didn't see was the secret wink,

and then an angel through my head.

It was not the way I wanted to go,

but at least I tried to complete my goal.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline


	89. Chapter 89

**The last poem/riddle was about Zachariah!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadowpletlove, Awerry, katiesarahm **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

After I am triggered by Lucifer's release from the Cage,

Lucifer sends several lower-class demons to care for me,

attending to my needs,

and most importantly they collect souls and transport them back to me,

for dinner.

My presence affects a small region where a cupid is at work.

By marking people's hearts,

the effects of my powers were heightened,

and made these people "rabid" for love.

I am crippled, weak and frail,

bound to a wheelchair,

and very tired.

The demons are preparing to restore me back to my previous nature,

so I can "march across the land".

I then enter a restaurant,

and cause all the people there to go mad with their greatest desires until they die,

while I watched from my wheelchair.

Castiel teleports inside the restaurant where I am,

and tries to get the ring but falls under my influence.

When the demons capture Dean I look inside him,

and see how empty he truly is on the inside,

which explains why Dean isn't affected by my influence.

Sam arrives soon after,

and I try to compel him to drink the blood of my demons,

but Sam manages to refuse.

Instead he exorcises them,

and I suck their essence in,

gaining more power.

Sam then turns on me,

and manages to indirectly weaken me,

by exorcising all the demons I devoured from inside me.

This weakens me long enough that they're able to take my ring,

but I am smiling in the end because I am proud of him,

he's exactly what Lucifer wanted.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah


	90. Chapter 90

**The last poem/riddle was about Famine!**

T **he people who guessed correctly are** WhovianDemiwizard, Elektra Elentari, katiesarahm **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** WhovianDemiwizard **!**

* * *

When Dean is attacked by a djinn,

Sam rescues him and reveals that he had been back from Lucifer's Cage for a year,

hunting with me and my siblings.

We went back to the house to catch the djinn,

but when they realize the djinn are watching the house,

Dean suggested we leave.

I was at the compound when Dean and Sam arrived with the baby Shapeshifter,

and I helped go after the alpha vampire.

Samuel ordered me to stay back with Dean and "sweep any stragglers" they flush out.

I noted that Samuel often tries to keep me out of harm's way,

possibly because I reminded him of his daughter.

A ton of vampires come and ambush us,

we fight well together,

but Dean refused to take my hand up when I decapitated a vampire that took him down.

He then left me alone to investigate what the others were doing with the alpha vampire, but I still covered for the fact that he snuck off.

Later, I side with Samuel against the Winchesters,

holding them at gunpoint and forcing them to disarm,

when we discovered them talking to the imprisoned alpha vampire.

Even when I found out he was working with the king of hell,

I still followed his orders.

I was hunting with Samuel,

investigating deaths related to a spike in the activity of supernatural creatures.

While investigating the murders,

we run into Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Sam, and Dean Winchester at a cannery. While me and Dean were alone,

the creature responsible for the deaths made itself known,

the Khan worm infected Dean,

and used him to kill me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine


	91. Chapter 91

**The last poem/riddle was about Gwen Campbell!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Elektra Elentari **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

I am a yoga instructor that had the "best night of my life",

with Dean Winchester,

back in 1999.

Almost nine years later,

Dean comes a knocking at my front door,

on the day of my son's birthday.

Later on,

I become furious at Dean for teaching my son how to beat up a bully,

who stole his game.

I lecture him saying that we had one weekend together,

that he doesn't know me,

and more importantly he had no business with my son.

After learning that the children of the neighborhood are being replaced by changelings,

Dean stops by my house realizing that me and my son are in danger.

He tells me that he feels bad about not getting my son a gift for his birthday,

so he gives me a credit card telling me to go on a trip.

I tell him that he should leave after seeing that the credit card had a fake name on it. Later the changeling posing as my son tells me that he's hungry.

When I go to get him food,

I see the changeling's true form through its reflection on the coffee table.

I grab car keys and run out the front door,

I soon go back into the house as three more changelings are preventing my escape. When I reenter the house,

I watch the changeling burst to flames,

after Dean and Sam torch the mother changeling.

Then two years later,

Dean pays me a visit once again.

He has tears in his eyes,

and he's saying all these things like it's goodbye.

I try to convince him to come in for a beer,

to not to do whatever he's about to,

but he doesn't listen and walks away,

leaving me nervous and worried.

He appears again,

and as he walks in he begins to break down and starts to cry.

I invite him to dinner,

and he stays the night.

After that we had many amazing days,

weeks,

and months together.  
He got a job,

we had cookouts,

and Dean became the father my son never had.

When Sam came back into the picture,

that's when everything went downhill.

We almost got killed,

had to run and hide,

and Dean left for hunting once again.

We got into fights,

and I tried to tell Dean to let his brother go,

but he wouldn't listen.

In the end,

I don't even remember who he is.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell


	92. Chapter 92

**The last poem/riddle was about Lisa Braeden!**

 **The people who guessed correctly ar** e TotallyChic, WhoivanDemiwizard, katiesarahm **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I am progenitor of all other vampires.

I was the thing in the dark when humans first built fire,

the first thing that gave them chills as they slept.

I was created by Eve,

and I know of the leviathans when they first were born.

I created an entire race of vampires across the world,

that soon populated into a new civilization.

I kept close tabs on my "children",

while continuing to populate the world with vampires for many years.

I am a calm and cultured being,

however when pushed I do have a furious temper.

When it came to humans,

I regarded them as nothing more than food,

and I did not care how many were killed.

However, when it came to other vampires,

I did truly care about them,

and considered them all my " _children_ ".

I took my role as father of my species seriously,

acting as both their leader and their protector.

I had been quiet for many years,

but when the British Men of Letters killed hundreds of my children,

that's when my anger boiled over.

I tried to talk through the situation,

but hunters never listen.

Before I got the chance to rip out the throat of the leader of this group,

Sam killed me with the weapon I thought was finally lost.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden


	93. Chapter 93

**The last poem/riddle was about Alpha Vampire!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** katiesarahm, WhovianDemiwizard, Elektra Elentari, Awerry, Raven-Phoenix **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me (Because no one responded) **!**

* * *

Me and my assistant took charge of local police in an attempt to free the people,

taken hostage by the Winchester brothers.

I was confident that I had Sam and Dean cornered,

but they escaped.

Later I succeeded in capturing the brothers,

but it was a Pyrrhic victory,

as the brothers had set themselves up to be captured.

With the help of their lawyer and prison guard,

Sam and Dean escaped my clutches yet again.

I captured Sam and Dean again,

this time because of a tip made by Bela Talbot.

Possessed by a demon,

I shot an unsuspecting sheriff.

Once the demon was exorcised shortly after by Sam,

I realized that the Winchester brothers weren't murderers after all,

and I teamed up with them to defeat a demon invasion of the police station.

In the aftermath I let them go,

making it seem that they died in a fire to get the law off their backs once and for all.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire


	94. Chapter 94

**The last poem/riddle was about Victor Henriksen!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** klarolinebasstiel, Awerry, Elektra Elentari, Shadowpletlove **and** Raven-Pheonix.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** klarolinebasstiel **!**

* * *

Despite being the rightful heir to Lucifer's throne,

I opted to retire on earth.

I stayed silent for many years,

but when I found out Luci got a human pregnant,

I became invested.

I tracked down the woman,

and saved her from two angels.

I offer to protect this woman until the baby is conceived,

and she comes willingly.

I receive an unexpected message from Lucifer,

who wants to make sure I am protecting the woman and the baby well.

By morning, I am ready to relocate the woman to a new hideout,

but she refuses and wants her baby checked out,

because she is experiencing weird pain in her stomach.

I reluctantly take her to a doctor who examines her,

and initially says everything is fine.

When Dr. Turner notices something off on the monitor,

I use my powers to make him ignore it.

To cover our tracks,

I order Dermott Culp to dispose of the doctor.

Later on the Winchesters try to take the woman away from me,

but I found them easily and took her back with me.

When she argues that she was simply worried about her baby,

I tell her that the baby is indeed fine,

but she herself is going to die because birthing a Nephilim is always fatal.

I continue to forcefully take care of the woman,

having been promised by Lucifer that the two of us,

and his son would rule the universe together.

After that Castiel decided to get in my way,

and stole the woman from my grasp.

I inform an enraged Lucifer of my failure,

and Lucifer threatens me with eternal torment if I fail to recover his child.

After getting information from Castiel's angel friend,

I followed him to the portal to Heaven,

the place that would kill both the woman and the child.

Before Castiel has the chance,

I take him on proving he is no match for me.

As I prepare to kill Castiel,

I am shot several times by Sam who arrives with Dean in Castiel's truck.

I shrug off the attack,

break Dean's arm,

and destroy the Colt.

I turn back to end Castiel when I notice his eyes glowing a fire red,

enabling him to effortlessly grab my arm,

and render me powerless.

Castiel then sets me ablaze with Jack's help.

Screaming in agony,

me and my vessel are incinerated.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen


	95. Chapter 95

**The last poem/riddle was about Dagon!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, Dasyy7, Shadowpletlove, Elektra Elentari **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I am a witch and a hunter,

who works with my twin sister,

hunting bad witches.

Like my mother,

I am a natural witch,

and I am quite skilled at it.

A fews month after my father's wake,

my mother went missing.

So me and my sister began to search,

we soon enlist the help of Sam and Dean,

because we are stumped.

Once we find her location,

we were all surprised and happy when we all found my mother alive,

In a hotel not far from town.

But my joy was short-lived however,

when Sam and Dean discover a room full of bodies,

one of them being my mother's.

Realizing the mother with my sister is a fake,

I use my powers to force my fake mother to reveal her true identity.

This alerts a nearby witch,

who sends two men after us.

I am able to send one man flying out of the window,

but Dean and I are shocked to see the man gradually recover from the impact.

I use my powers again to find the witch,

once I do she tells me she is impressed by my abilities,

and shows me my mother's death through visions.

The horror in my mother's face,

broke me.

The witch offers to give me her powers,

at the cost of accepting her burden of going to Hell,

since her powers were "borrowed" from a demon.

Before I can accept the ring which holds the witch's powers,

Dean shoots the witch dead.

Then we run back to Sam and my sister,

and I am horrified to find my sister dead,

with a knife in her stomach.

Sam and Dean try to comfort me,

but I want to be left alone.

I lost my father,

then my mother,

and my sister,

The pain was overwhelming.

I couldn't take it,

So I used the witch's powers,

and brought my sister back life.

She might be made of twigs and branches,

but her personality is still there,

and that's all I need.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon


	96. Chapter 96

**The last poem/riddle was about Max Banes!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Raven-Pheonix, nafoloHrepuS, katiesarahm, Shadowpletlove **and** WhovianDemiwizard.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** katiesarahm **!**

* * *

I was the former Master of Spells of the Men of Letters,

and I served as Henry Winchester's tutor and friend.

I was the one who created the warding that kept the Men of Letters bunker safe,

making sure no monsters could find it.

I proposed multiple measures,

and encouraged the Men of Letters to use their knowledge to destroy evil.

However, the Men of Letters refused my proposals,

and eventually kicked me out in 1956.

After that I made myself an invisible and intangible mansion,

which was only accessible by magic,

and I became a collector of rare supernatural antiquities.

Down the line I had acquired the First Blade for my collection,

and the Winchester brothers wanted it for their own.

The brothers tried to convince me to lend them the blade,

but I was more interested in discovering Dean possessed the Mark of Cain.

I banished Sam,

and kidnapped Dean to add him to my collection.

I tried to convince Dean to agree,

and when that failed I began using my magic to brainwash him.

Sam then broke back in,

but I captured him with the help of a shapeshifter from my zoo.

After some torture the King of Hell somehow got into my home,

and he freed Dean.

Seconds later my head was rolling across the floor,

with a smile plastered to my face.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes


	97. Chapter 97

**The last poem/riddle was about** Cuthbert Sinclair **!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Shadowpletlove, WhovianDemiwizard, Elektra Elentari, DenHer **and** Raven-Pheonix.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadowpletlove **!**

* * *

I was sent to observe humanity,

and I became fascinated by them.

During my observation I met a girl named Lily,

and I fell love,

eventually marrying her.

I helped to raise her daughter,

and protect them both from Ishim.

Learning of my relationship with Lily,

Ishim decided to murder me in revenge.

Ishim claimed to his flight that Lily's daughter was mine,

and a Nephilim,

meaning that both of us would need to be killed.

Ishim confronts me at my home,

and when the angels arrive,

I order Lily to take May and run,

as I knew why Ishim was there.

I tried to fight back,

but when you're against four other angels it can be very difficult.

As I was about to attack,

Mirabel blocked my way,

and then she killed me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair


	98. Chapter 98

**The last poem/riddle was about Akobel!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** WhovianDemiwizard **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me (Because no one got back to me) **!**

* * *

I was a hunter who lived in the 19th century,

and the creator of a gun,

a gun that can kill almost any supernatural being.

I also designed the locked door that keeps the portal to Hell,

known as the Devil's Gate from opening.

The Devil's Gate and the gun are linked together,

the gun serves as the key to the gate,

allowing it to be opened by inserting the gun's muzzle into the keyhole.

I built a railroad of iron,

in the shape of a pentagram with a church at each of the points,

around the Devil's Gate to further ensure that it was demon-proof.

I was a very skilled hunter,

even killing a phoenix by myself.

I protected others with my life,

and would never change that for the world.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel


	99. Chapter 99

**The last poem/riddle was about Samuel Colt!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** I'mJustThatGood, Elektra Elentari, Raven-Pheonix, Awerry, DenHer, nafoloHrepuS **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

I predated most angels,

and I existed before the creation of Hell,

humans,

and demons

I created the Alphas,

which were the first monsters of their allotted species.

I am known by the title of Mother of All,

and I was last on Earth around ten thousand years ago.

I was in the depths of Purgatory,

until I was released by dragons,

and I came to earth in the vessel of a young virgin girl.

While on earth I did what I called beta testing,

creating creatures that were monster hybrids that I mass-produced.

I would have continued on my mission,

but the Winchesters got in the way.

They were trapped,

and Dean pissed me off.

I bit him so he'd be the thing he hated most,

a monster,

but he tricked me and I ingested phoenix ash,

my only weakness.

Then I died,

sending my essence back to Purgatory.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt


	100. Chapter 100

**The last poem/riddle was about Eve!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DenHer, Awerry, Klarobass, WhovianDemiwizard, Raven-Pheonix **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I was serving in the army in Afghanistan,

when I started getting headaches.

Then a Jeep rolled over a soldier,

and I lifted it off him.

While others thought it a fluke of adrenaline,

I later bench-pressed 800lbs.

A few days after I was taken by a demon,

thrown into a deserted town with strangers.

After Ava Wilson's true intentions were revealed,

I killed her with my superhuman strength to protect Sam,

only later to kill him myself.

Later on, the demon tried to make me open a gate of Hell,

hidden inside a graveyard,

that was in the middle of a gigantic devil's trap.

I refuse at first,

feeling guilty about my actions,

and being outraged at being used and manipulated,

though in the end I eventually give in,

when Azazel threatens to torture and kill my family.

After that things went downhill,

very fast.

My personality became darker,

as I gave in to my demonic side,

this allowed me to access other demonic abilities.

When I completed my mission for Azazel,

Sam shot me,

killing me on the spot.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve


	101. Chapter 101

**The last poem/riddle was about Jake Talley!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Klarobass, Raven-Pheonix, Shadowpletlove, WhovianDemiwizard **and** Elektra Elentari.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Klarobass **!**

* * *

After finally escaping purgatory the boss gives me an order,

kill Sam and Dean Winchester,

and I don't disobey.

I torch Bobby Singer's house,

and fight Sam and Dean in the parking lot,

until Dean drops a car on me.

After a few minutes I wake up,

and I continue on my mission.

I found a nice restaurant to hide out in,

and I wait.

Finally I received a call from a colleague,

saying the possible location of Sam and Dean was somewhere in Montana.

When the clue was confirmed,

I headed to Montana.

Once in the state I go to one of our warehouses,

where I meet Dr. Gaines,

and I tell him that he needs to be more careful with his experiments,

the boss could not have his formula drawing attention.

Dr. Gaines seemed optimistic about his experiments,

but I warn him that the boss is coming,

and that he needs to burn his "mistakes."

Then I worked on our warehouses,

kidnapped the newly-made prophet,

and I had to deal with our vampire allies.

But on my last mission Dean Winchester got the best of me,

and my story came to a close.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley


	102. Chapter 102

**The last poem/riddle was about Edgar!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** nafoloHrepuS, Elektra Elentari, Raven-Pheonix, **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Elektra Elentari **!**

* * *

I was bitten by a werewolf,

my next-door neighbor,

who secretly had a crush on me.

I did not recognize Glen as the culprit,

and I believed the incident to have been a mugging,

unaware of the fact that I had been turned into a werewolf by the bite.

When I fell asleep as a human,

I became a werewolf,

and acted on instinct until my conscious mind reasserted itself.

I would kill those my subconscious perceived as a threat.

Upon reverting to human form,

I did not remember what I had done as a werewolf.

I realized I could not be cured,

after Sam and Dean tried to help me.

Helpless but resigned to my fate,

I asked Sam to kill me,

because I didn't want to live as a monster killing innocent people.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar


	103. Chapter 103

**The last poem/riddle was about Madison!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, Awerry, bingos-gal, Aislinn Rose, Klarobass, Shadowpletlove, nafoloHrepuS **and** Raven-Pheonix.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

My adoptive mother was killed in my nursery,

when I was only 6 months old.

Many years after I met the Winchesters,

I used my powers to get Dean to give me the Impala,

and later to get Dean to speak truthfully about what he and Sam were doing.

Sam and Dean suspected I had been killing people using my psychic powers,

but further investigation revealed I had a twin,

named Ansem.

Ansem tracked me down,

and admitted to having killed people important to me,

our birth mother included.

So before he could kill Dean,

and another person I care about,

I shot him.

Almost a year later I was kidnapped,

and taken to Cold Oak, South Dakota by the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

I had developed my powers so I could beam images into people's minds,

and not just thoughts.

Come nightfall,

Sam, Jake and I began a search for the missing Ava,

and upon returning to the bar by myself I discover Ava,

who creates a line gap on one of the window sills' salt barriers.

She then conjures a Acheri demon,

which proceeds to render me to the ground,

and claw away at my chest,

killing me.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison


	104. Chapter 104

**The last poem/riddle was about Andy Gallagher!**

The people who guessed correctly are Klarobass, Awerry, Elektra Elentari, Raven-Pheonix, ShiannetheFangirlofEverything **and** nafoloHrepuS.

The next person I'm doing was chosen by TotallyChic!

* * *

I accompanied a handful of other gods to a meeting at Elysian Fields Hotel,

to discuss the upcoming Apocalypse.

We also had entrapped Sam and Dean Winchester,

planning on either using them as bait,

or kill them to avert the Apocalypse.

Unexpectedly, we were joined by Loki,

who insisted that the Apocalypse couldn't be stopped.

When Lucifer finally entered the main dining room,

I confronted him,

questioning on who gave the archangel the right to take the planet.

Kali pleaded with me to step aside,

but I would not stand down.

I kept yelling,

until Lucifer punched me straight through the chest.

Lucifer quickly discarded my body,

and I was left to die choking on my own blood.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher


	105. Chapter 105

**The last poem/riddle was about Baldur!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** WhovianDemiwizard, JaliceJelsa4eva, Elektra Elentari, nafoloHrepuS **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** JaliceJelsa4eva **!**

* * *

I was originally one of the early humans,

until Lucifer twisted and tempted my soul into a demon.

Since I had been Lucifer's first demon,

I was also made into the 66th seal.

After Azazel was killed,

many demons fought to be the general,

In the end I managed to claim leadership,

and effectively control the demonic army

My inner-circle of followers included a demon whom I made my lieutenant,

and a demon who acted as my chef by kidnapping and preparing human babies,

for me to eat.

A demon contacted me with the news that my forces had trapped the Winchesters,

at a police station in Monument, Colorado,

but that the Winchesters had escaped after exorcising most of the demons.

I myself paid a visit to the station.

I destroyed the building itself with a blast of explosive white light,

but I kept it's living human occupants alive for an additional forty-five minutes,

to torture them all.

Before the big day I decided it was time to take a vacation,

and so I possessed a little girl,

tormenting her family.

I killed the family's babysitter,

their pet dog,

and the grandfather.

A few days after Sam came to kill me,

only to begin doubting himself,

when Dean came to the rescue.

I begin to laugh mockingly at him,

drawing his attention back to me.

I taunted him on how he had turned himself into a freakish monster to end me,

yet is now hesitating to kill me.

The taunt baited him into using his full power on me,

and I was soon killed by it,

breaking the final seal.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur


	106. Chapter 106

**The last poem/riddle was about Lilith!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** DenHer, Awerry, Elektra Elentari, Shadowpletlove, Fantasy Taken **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I am the widowed mother of Lucas,

and the daughter of Sheriff Jake Devins.

I first met Sam and Dean Winchester when I was dropping off my son Lucas,

at the police station.

Dean asked me to show them to a nearby motel,

and being the nice person I am I agreed.

I see them again when I am at the park with my son,

and I am surprised when Lucas responds to Dean.

He hadn't spoke since his father drown,

so this was a real happy change.

After my father chased them out of town,

the spirit in the water, Peter Sweeney,

attempts to drown me in my bathtub,

but Sam saves me.

Then later Lucas falls into the lake,

and I try to go after him but cannot because the spirit wanted us both.

Dean finally got Lucas out of the water,

only after my father sacrificed himself for Lucas.

When the Winchesters had to leave town,

I gave Dean a goodbye kiss,

because under all that flirt and sarcasm,

he is a wonderful guy.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith


	107. Chapter 107

**The last poem/riddle was about Andrea Barr!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** EternalMadamBlaze, JaliceJelsa4eva, Olivia0707, Elektra Elentari, nafoloHrepuS **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** EternalMadamBlaze **!**

* * *

I was responsible for stealing fire from Olympus,

and giving it to humans.

After this I was cursed to die everyday,

no matter the cause.

I could be stabbed,

decapitated,

even pelted with toast.

I was imprisoned in a mountain in Europe,

where after thousands of years,

I was discovered by a mountain climber,

after an avalanche freed me.

Due to loss of memory,

I forgot my past,

and my name.

I developed a relationship with the climber,

and I even fathered a child.

My curse passed on to my son as well,

forcing me and Sam and Dean Winchester to summon Zeus to lift the curse.

In the confrontation,

I was attacked with a combination of electrocution,

and physical beating to the point of death.

Artemis tried to threaten Zeus with an arrow,

but when she shot,

Zeus shielded himself from the attack by using my body.

However I wouldn't let him win,

so I pushed the arrow through myself into Zeus.

This killed us both,

finally breaking the curse.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr


	108. Chapter 108

**The last poem/riddle was about Prometheus!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Klarobass, JaliceJelsa4eva, Olivia0707, Youya, Elektra Elentari **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Klarobass **!**

* * *

I am a prince of Hell,

the only one still alive to be exact.

A long time ago I tried to please Lucifer by freeing the Shedim,

I believed I could train and use the Shedim,

but Lucifer thought differently.

In his disappointment,

Lucifer inflicted two scars upon my face.

I felt that the pain forged a bond between us,

my loyalty remaining steadfast.

I came out of hiding to take rule over hell,

until Lucifer would make his return.

In the meanwhile,

I wanted Jack to be found,

and trained to rule in Lucifer's place.

I found Jack in the clutches of the Winchesters,

and disguised as the weak prophet,

I led Jack away.

I wanted him to open a portal to Hell,

so the Shedim could be realised.

But the Winchesters got in the way,

and turned Jack against me.

This is far from the end,

Jack will be king,

even if I have to take him by force.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus


	109. Chapter 109

**The last poem/riddle was about Asmodeus!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** JaliceJelsa4eva, Elektra Elentari **and** Olivia0707.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** JaliceJelsa4eva **!**

* * *

I am the Nephilim,

of a beautiful human and the worst being ever created.

Angels believe that Nephilim are abominations that can destroy worlds;

as I am the son of Lucifer,

it is believed I will also be a force of great evil.

I am more powerful than the average Nephilim,

as the amount of cosmic energy that went into my conception was powerful enough,

to be felt by all the angels,

in Heaven and on Earth.

As I grow into my powers,

I will become more powerful than my angelic sire,

I will have the strength to take down anyone who gets in my way.

When I was born,

I sped up the aging process so I could survive like my mother said.

When I came into this world Castiel was supposed to protect me,

but he died before I got the chance to really meet him.

Sam and Dean Winchester took me in,

but Dean isn't too happy about it.

He can barely look at me,

and even said he'd kill me.

Maybe that's for the best,

I have hurt people,

and I've only been around a few days.

What if I am evil,

and I am just in denial?

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus


	110. Chapter 110

**The last poem/riddle was about Jack Kline!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Olivia0707, Youya, Awerry, SereenaRM, Elektra Elentari **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Olivia0707 **!**

* * *

I was traveling with my mother,

and she left me in town.

At the local library I met Sam,

but I instantly turned him down.

When he saved my life,

I took Sam to my home,

and treated his bruises.

We connected,

and shared a kiss.

Then my mother returned,

and I quickly hid Sam.

My mother came in telling me that two hunters in an Impala were on her trail,

and that we had to leave.

I told her to go to the van,

and I would pack.

I let Sam out of the closet,

but my mother saw him,

and even tried to kill him.

So, I stabbed her,

killing her so Sam could live.

Sam said he'd take care of the body,

and I ran as fast as I could.

Many years later I had a son,

he was too sick to hunt,

so I starting killing for him.

For years I had been working as a morgue worker so I could feed off dead brains.

These killings however attracted the attention of Sam,

who stopped me in a park.

I managed to knock him unconscious,

and quickly headed home,

but Sam followed me.

He demanded to know why I was killing,

so I told him the truth.

Feeling sorry for me,

he let me go once again.

Dean found out about this,

and tracked me and my son down.

He stabbed me in the heart,

and as I died all I thought about was if my son would be okay.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline


	111. Chapter 111

**The last poem/riddle was about Amy Pond!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** KR-Orion, Awerry, JaliceJelsa4eva **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** KR-Orion **!**

* * *

After the failure of my father's funeral,

Max, my mother and I were on a hunt,

b ut then she went missing.

Not knowing what to do,

I enlist Sam and Dean to help in finding her.

However, my mother turns up alive and well.

Things are good and happy until Max,

informs me that the woman claiming to be our mother isn't our mom at all.

Using a spell, Max causes the copy to convulse,

and reveal the location of her maker.

Max and Dean head out,

while Sam stays in the room with me,

who tries desperately to wake up my mother when she collapses to the floor.

Shortly after, the hotel receptionist appears,

and starts beating on Sam.

I leave my mother's side momentarily to knock the man off of Sam,

when I turn around,

the copy of my mother stabs me.

I collapse to the floor while the two fakes approach Sam,

ready to attack him again.

Sam is saved when Dean kills the witch responsible,

causing the two fakes to dissolve into twigs.

Sam crouches next me,

and tells me it's going to be okay,

but I know the end is near,

when you're dying you can feel it.

I faded into darkness,

as I saw my heartbroken brother collapse to his knees,

and sob.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond


	112. Chapter 112

**The last poem/riddle was about Alicia Banes!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** JaliceJelsa4eva, Klarobass **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** JaliceJelsa4eva **!**

* * *

I am a thief,

who sold my soul to Barthamus,

a very annoying crossroad demon.

In exchange for Barthamus not collecting my soul,

I would put my skills to use for him.

I am very skilled in safe cracking,

which can come in handy in times of need.

I was assigned a job with Grab,

to steal Barthamus' bones from Luther Shrike.

I met the Winchesters when I was briefed about a plan to steal from Luther,

and reclaim Barthamus' belongings.

Sam under the guise of a supernatural collector,

was able to infiltrate Luther's property.

We managed to make it to his vault,

but Luther sensed our activity,

compromised Sam.

While I fled the scene,

Dean managed to combat Luther and succeeded in defeating him.

Then a car chase ensues,

and Luther tells us something he shouldn't have.

Seconds later Barthamus appears,

and decapitates Luther with a machete,

stating that Luther never should've left his house.

After learning what Luther said,

the Winchesters refused to cooperate,

so Barthamus took me hostage to reopen negotiations.

The Winchesters reluctantly slid Barthamus' bones out,

and Barthamus sends me to retrieve them.

I walk over to the bones,

and use Dean's lighter to set them on fire.

With a scream Barthamus catches on fire,

and burns to ash along with his vessel.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes


	113. Chapter 113

**The last poem/riddle was about Alice (Smash)!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Klarobass, Shadowpletlove, NinaJoFoster **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Klarobass **!**

* * *

I am an archangel that exists in my apocalyptic world,

I am described as the "victor" and "the Genghis Khan" of that world,

having conquered it.

I defeated my Lucifer,

and when another showed up,

I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Lucifer killed my angels,

then when I attacked him,

he was no match.

I decided to spare him,

for something I needed.

I imprisoned Lucifer,

and I looked through his mind to look upon the world he came from.

Seeing a chance at a better world,

I decide to invade it,

and I had Kevin Tran make a portal to enter the world.

Kevin stated the spell he created needed the essence of an archangel,

not wanting to waste my grace on it,

I steal some of Lucifer's grace,

but I leave enough for future use.

Kevin then does the spell,

which is successful in opening a rift,

but Lucifer uses it as a chance to break free and jumps through it,

returning to his world.

I will get to that other world,

even if I have destroy this one to get to it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)


	114. Chapter 114

**The last poem/riddle was about Michael (Alt Universe)!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, JaliceJelsa4eva, **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I am the granddaughter of psychic Missouri Moseley.

When she made a false prediction about my mom's illness,

insisting that she was going to be okay until she died,

caused fighting between her and my dad.

After this my father forced me to cut all ties with Missouri,

and taught me to believe that Missouri is a fraud who had abandoned us.

When I turned 18 I discovered through dreams,

that my grandma was dead,

Sam and Dean Winchester helped fit the rest of the pieces in place.

After almost being murdered,

I discovered that I had inherited my grandma's psychic abilities.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)


	115. Chapter 115

**The last poem/riddle was about Patience Turner!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** katiesarahm, JaliceJelsa4eva, NinaJoFoster **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** katiesarahm **!**

* * *

I lost my family at a young age.

By the time I reached adulthood,

I was on my own,

completely disconnected from my roots.

In my dreams,

I walk between worlds,

a rare and terrifying power I experience only as a curse,

a power I don't understand,

and can't yet control.

The only way to make them stop is drugs,

alcohol,

and anything to block my ability to think.

I overdosed,

and I was sent to a drug treatment facility,

to fix my problem.

A guy named Jack,

helped me escape so I could help him,

but I refused and I ran off.

As I was free at last,

I wandered the streets and accepted a ride,

from some people who offered to help.

Upon getting in,

I was knocked out by woman,

when I woke up I was somewhere I did not recognize.

Soon after Jack and two others came to my rescue,

but they told me strange things.

The two men hunt monsters,

the people who kidnapped me were angels,

and Jack was the son of the Devil.

I wanted to flee,

but Jack needed to use my dreamwalker abilities,

to save the hunters mother.

When I tried to walk away,

Dean held me at gunpoint and ordered me into the car.

Along the drive, I was annoyed by my situation,

and ignored Jack's attempts to apologize.

Jack then offered to show me other worlds besides the horrible ones I have seen,

and I accept.

I was greatly amazed by the beauty of the other worlds,

as Jack said I could see more if I agreed to help them,

so I gave in.

We got chased into this old ship,

while Angels tried to come in and kill us.

I tried to not focus on that,

and I attempted to concentrate on the world Mary Winchester was held in,

but I kept flashing back to the Bad Place,

that has haunted me all of my life.

I inadvertently send myself, Jack, Dean and Sam to different places,

and I have no idea how to get them back.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner


	116. Chapter 116

**The last poem/riddle was about Kaia!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** guest, JaliceJelsa4eva **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Shadowpletlove

* * *

I was fighting my way home,

when I saw a portal open.

An angel came through,

and a Tempter Demon almost ended him.

Usually I would leave the pest to die,

but this one didn't seem like such an ass,

so I saved him.

This angel later brings two others with him through the portal,

who are overjoyed to see me,

but I have never met the two,

they say they are Winchesters.

The only Winchester I know is John Winchester,

from a story told by Mary Campbell of the man she loved and lost.

I tell the Winchesters about the angel-killing bullets my machine gun is loaded with,

and I lend it to Dean for use against Lucifer.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia


	117. Chapter 117

**The last poem/riddle was about Alt. Bobby Singer!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Klarobass, JaliceJelsa4eva, katiesarahm **and** nafoloHrepuS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Klarobass **!**

* * *

I helped Sam and Dean discover what pulled Dean out of Hell,

while doing this,

the angel Castiel warned me not to press any further.

I ignored his warnings and kept going anyway,

as a result, my eyes were seared from their sockets,

leaving me permanently blind.

After losing my eyes,

I had them replaced with white plastic balls,

which I joked made me look extra psychic.

Using hypnosis,

after some angel business I wanted nothing to do with,

Sam and Dean needed my help again.

In order to prevent one of the 66 Seals from being broken,

they needed to enter the astral plane,

for which they needed the help of me.

When the demons discovered our plans,

they attempted to kill the Winchesters' vacant bodies,

which I was guarding.

As I fought to protect them,

the demon wounded me mortally,

but not before I was able to summon Sam back to his body and awaken him.

After Sam banished the demon to Hell with his powers,

I refused to go to a hospital,

and instead returned Dean to his body and resigned myself to death.

As I lay dying,

I used the last of my strength to privately tell Sam that I caught a glimpse of his power,

and to warn him that nothing good would ever come from it.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer


	118. Chapter 118

**The last poem/riddle was about Pamela Barnes!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, NinaJoFoster, busyxfangirling, JaliceJelsa4eva, nafoloHreouS, **and** Dragonett8.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

* * *

I was Sam's protector when he was a little kid.

I always accompanied him,

from dinner to playtime,

that is until Sam later rejected and left me.

I moved on from Sam,

but with a severe heartbreak.

After Sam left,

I protected other children who needed a friend.

I protected a pair of twins,

and I loved them,

but while we were playing a game of tag,

I did not see an oncoming car and one of the twins was killed.

The accident traumatized me,

and caused me to not want to work directly with children anymore,

because I was afraid to hurt another child.

After my friend Sparkle was killed,

I located Sam and teleported to the Men of Letters bunker.

I begged Sam and Dean to help me deal with my friend's killer,

luckily, they accepted.

During our hunt, Sam apologized about what happened,

and I accepted the apology.

He was one of the kids I wanted to protect the most,

his life was dangerous around every turn,

I just wanted him to be happy,

that's all I ever wanted.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes


	119. Chapter 119

**The last poem/riddle was about Sully!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** NinaJoFoster, nafoloHreouS, **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** NinaJoFoster **!**

* * *

When my husband started talking about angels,

I thought that he needed help,

and I even offered him medicines.

I gave him an ultimatum: either he accepted to receive psychiatric help,

or I would take off to my mother's house with our daughter.

When he walked away from me so as not to hurt me,

I searched for him during his one-year absence,

but I finally resigned and thought he was dead.

When he came back,

I was reluctant to allow him to meet our daughter.

However, after his claims were proven true by a demon attack,

I apologized to him and escaped to safety with him and the Winchesters.

In the process I was possessed by a demon,

and the demon possessing me was able to capture my husband,

fatally shooting him before ordering my daughter's death.

However, Castiel came to the rescue by possessing Claire,

and smiting two demons.

When the demon was exorcised from my body,

I watched as my husband accepted Castiel back into himself to save our daughter,

and as Castiel walked off in my husband's body once more.

After that I spent many years searching for him,

eventually finding a faith healer,

except he was a Grigori named Tamiel who was feeding off of human souls,

and he imprisoned me and began feeding on me.

A few years later my daughter began to search for me,

using my diary and postcards.

Sam, Dean and Castiel aided my daughter,

to finally find my location.

As my daughter tried to help me out of the barn I had been trapped in,

Tamiel appeared and told them that I was beyond saving.

My daughter tried to kill him with a gun and failed,

so Tamiel tried to kill her with his angel sword,

but I sacrificed myself to save her.

After my death,

I went to Heaven where I was finally reunited with my husband.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully


	120. Chapter 120

**The last poem/riddle was about Amelia Novak!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** JaliceJelsa4eva, Dragonett8, **and** nafoloHreouS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** JaliceJelsa4eva **!**

* * *

I just recently graduated from high school,

and I took a gap year.

I drifted from city to city,

it was like an adventure.

On my trip, I stopped at Manny's Truck Stop Cafe to fill my car with gas.

However, the gas machine was not working,

and it did not accept my card.

I went up to the counter,

and tried to pay.

I noticed how the clerk was acting in an inappropriate manner towards me,

so I left the place in a hurry after filling my tank.

After a short while, I notice my tire had been popped,

shen I got out of my car I saw a butterfly spike in the rubber.

I asked for help from a passing truck,

but the trucker ignored me and did not stop.

I tried again,

but I was ambushed from behind.

I was later brought to this dark room,

where I was bound and wounded.

I screamed in distress for help,

only for the masked man to mock me.

A little while later the masked man brought in a camera,

broadcasting me on a website inside the dark web.

As the the masked man prepared to kill me,

my aunt appeared,

and kicked the shit out of him,

killing him in the end.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak


	121. Chapter 121

**The last poem/riddle was about Wendy Hanscum!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Klarobass, NinaJoFoster, **and** nafoloHreouS.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Klarobass **!**

* * *

I was once a low ranking angel,

who acted as the soul counter in Heaven.

I had many ideas for the souls,

but they were rejected by my superiors,

forcing me to continue my work.

Due to the fall of the angels,

I was expelled from Heaven along with many of my brethren,

I saw this as a chance to start a new life for myself.

I approached a human woman named Sister Jo,

I offered to heal the latter's dying husband if Jo gave me consent to possess her body.

Jo accepted,

and I kept my word by healing her husband.

I then became a skilled business woman by acting as a faith healer,

using my powers to cure those with injuries and defects for a price.

As I was packing up,

an angel walked into my church,

but wasn't any angel.

I turned around,

and saw Lucifer looking back at me.

Lucifer threatened to steal my grace,

and kill me in the process.

Being the business woman I am,

I made a deal.

I told Lucifer I would routinely give my grace,

ss long as he gave me time to refuel.

Enticed by my offer after hearing about my past,

Lucifer agreed.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum


	122. Chapter 122

**The last poem/riddle was about Anael!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** nafoloHrepuS, Awerry, NinaJoFoster, katiesarahm, **and** Dragonett8.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** nafoloHrepuS **!**

* * *

I was bought by a very special man many years ago,

and I have gone on many adventures.

I've seen my boys grow up,

enjoy themselves,

and breathe their last breath.

I am always by their side,

no matter the fight.

I have been hit by another car,

blown up,

and pummeled,

but my boys have always repaired me to my former glory.

I am their home away from home,

the constant in their lives.

We have shared successes,

and defeats,

but we have never given up on one another.

I watched my boys grow into heroes,

and I am so proud of them.

I wish I could tell them how much they meant to me,

but I have no voice,

so all I can do is be there for them,

until the very end.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael


	123. Chapter 123

**The last poem/riddle was about The Impala!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** TotallyChic, nafoloHrepuS, JaliceJelsa4eva, **and** busyxfangirling.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** TotallyChic **!**

 **Disclaimer: Guests will no longer be listed if they are correct. I only put the names of people's accounts so they get recognized.**

* * *

Me and my sister ended up in Fall River, Massachusetts,

while on our way to retrieve the Black Grimoire.

I controlled a local named Dale,

to rob a convenience store for vodka and money.

After we got the goods,

we managed to killed him by bashing his head in with a sledgehammer.

When we arrived in Lebanon,

we lured Dean Winchester with me as the bait.

My sister put the hex bag in Dean's jacket,

to make him attracted to me.

We successfully cast the love spell on him,

and controlled him to relinquish the book.

Sam tried to get in the way,

but he was too late.

Dean managed to stop Sam so we could flee,

with the grimoire in our possession.

Once getting back to our hometown,

we stopped at a store to try and read the book,

but there were old languages inside it that mom never taught us.

After a lot of searching,

I found the spell we needed,

and the soul we needed to take.

We completed the ritual,

and she was back.

Rowena tried to take our book from us,

but it wasn't hers to take.

Mother went after Rowena,

as we laughed at her screams.

Then the Winchesters decided to join the party,

so I picked up a knife,

while my sister grabbed a hammer,

and the fighting began.

Sam and Dean were easily overpowered by our strength,

but they still could talk.

Dean suggested that the only way to kill our mother was by a headshot,

Rowena managed to get one of the Winchesters' guns,

and she shot mother in the head.

The next thing I know I am attacking my sister,

and she is attacking me,

then the world turned red.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala


	124. Chapter 124

**The last poem/riddle was about Jamie Plum!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Klarobass, young supernatural fan, **and** Dragonett8.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Klarobass **!**

* * *

I was a revered god,

associated with healing,

death,

royalty,

and battle.

I was one of the deities who met with the other deities,

to try to work out a way to stop the Apocalypse.

I was of a laid back disposition towards the whole thing,

believing it to be a "slap fight between a couple of angels"

I said nothing during Gabriel's arrival,

and watched silently when Kali seemingly killed him.

My casual arrogance towards the angels cost me my life,

when Lucifer killed me in the Elysian Fields Hotel hallway.

I remember this burning sensation,

and then all I could do was scream..

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum


	125. Chapter 125

**The last poem/riddle was about Odin!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** young supernatural fan **and** Dragonett8.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** young supernatural fan **!**

* * *

I was a Crossroad Demon who worked under Crowley,

that is until he ascended to the throne,

making me the new King of the Crossroads.

In the 19th century,

Luther Shrike made a deal with me to heal his terminally ill son.

I held up my end of the deal,

but I allowed Luther's son to die a few years later of drowning.

Luther was eventually dragged to Hell by my hellhounds,

but by then he had managed to get his hands on my human bones.

Using the bones as leverage,

Luther forced me to resurrect him,

and grant Luther immortality on his property.

Luther held onto my bones to force me to leave him alone,

but when I found something the Winchesters might want I got an idea.

I called up the Winchesters offering a deal,

a spell in exchange for the Winchesters helping me get my bones,

Which they accepted.

I was so close to getting away with my master plan,

but Luther had to ruin everything.

After the Winchesters learned the truth,

I disposed of Luther.

I asked for my bones,

but the Winchestered refused.

With the Winchesters refusing to cooperate,

I took the geek as a hostage.

I demanded that the Winchesters turn over my bones,

or I'd snap her neck like a tree branch.

The Winchesters reluctantly reveal my bones,

and I send a terrified Alice out to retrieve them.

Alice walks over to the bones,

then at my surprise,

the geek uses Dean's lighter to set them on fire.

With a scream,

I catch on fire and burn to ash along with my vessel

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin


	126. Chapter 126

**The last poem/riddle was about Barthamus!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Dragonett8, Shadowpletlove, **and** Coco514.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Coco514 **!**

* * *

Me and my friends were at a diner,

when these two weird guys walked in.

After dancing for awhile,

we sat down at our table,

and the weird guys joined.

They wanted to come with us to collect my fortune,

and my blonde friend accepted their request.

Me and my best friend made our travel sandwiches,

and then we were off to Colonel Sanders' mansion.

Cosgood Creeps told the other beneficiaries and I,

that we will get a million dollars inheritance,

but only if we survive staying the night .

Halfway through the night,

a scream is heard through the manor,

and when we investigate we find Cosgood's body.

When we split up to search the house,

my best friend and I were partnered with Castiel,

the Winchester's friend.

When the ghost attacks us,

my best friend is thrown through a window,

and falls off a balcony.

When I dive after him,

Castiel does the same,

grabbing me as I grab my best friend,

and using his trench coat Castiel slows our fall.

My friend breaks his arm when we land,

and Sam, Dean, and Castiel explain to us about real monsters.

After my blonde friend concocts a plan to trap the ghost,

but instead it ends up trapping me,

my best friend,

and Castiel.

Luckily, the Winchesters had a plan b,

trapping the ghost in a circle of salt.

When we discovered the ghost was actually a man in a suit,

life went back to normal,

and we headed off on our next adventure.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin

Barthamus


	127. Chapter 127

**The last poem/riddle was about Scooby Doo!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Dragonett8, young supernatural fan, Awerry, **and** Morgause Pendragon.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Morgause Pendragon **!**

* * *

I control a place that existed before God or the Darkness.

When angels and demons die,

they go to my domain where they eternally slumber,

allowing me to do the same.

If even one of my charges is awake,

I am awoken as well until the awakened being is asleep again,

or out of my way.

As I was resting,

an angel was awoken,

causing me to handle the mess.

I took a humanoid form to speak to Castiel,

choosing his meat suit,

as my real form is too frightening.

I explained to Castiel that my domain was a place for eternal sleep,

Castiel was the first one to ever wake up.

In all of forever,

nothing has disturbed my sleep,

until now.

I insisted that I like and need sleep,

causing Castiel to suggest that I get rid of him by sending him back to Earth.

I instead suggested throwing the angel so deep into the darkness,

that he could no longer bother me,

but Castiel wouldn't back down.

He challenged my plan,

but I refused to let him leave,

that was not part of the deal.

I struck down Castiel,

attempting to convince him of his worthlessness so he would return to sleep.

However, Castiel refused my demands,

and declared that no matter what I did,

he would fight until he was released.

Castiel was getting on my nerves,

and I don't like being annoyed,

so I set him free,

finally getting the rest I needed.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin

Barthamus

Scooby Doo


	128. Chapter 128

**The last poem/riddle was about The Cosmic Entity!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** young supernatural fan **and** TotallyChic.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** young supernatural fan **!**

* * *

I was conceived when my mother became possessed by a demon,

she managed to regain control of her body long enough to exorcise the demon,

but she was worried I was evil,

so she gave me away.

I was adopted by the Turner family,

never knowing the truth.

After investigating my history and finding demonic involvement,

the Winchesters call Castiel in for help.

Castiel explains to them that the chaos I have been causing is nothing,

compared to what it could be if I were to get angry.

He then reveals that as the Antichrist,

I am destined to align with Lucifer,

and destroy the forces of Heaven.

Refusing to allow such a risk, Castiel resolves to kill me,

with or without the brothers' consent or help.

Before I could be killed,

I instinctively transform the angel into an action-figure version of himself.

A few moments later Sam and Dean arrive,

telling me I'm half-demon.

I get overwhelmed as Sam tries to calm me down,

reminding me that I am still half-human,

meaning I still have the chance to be good.

The Winchesters said I had to hide,

and so I did.

I write my parents a letter,

repair the damage I caused around town,

and vanish to another place,

a place I can never hurt another soul.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin

Barthamus

Scooby Doo

The Cosmic Entity


	129. Chapter 129

**The last poem/riddle was about Jesse Turner!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** ana, Dragonett8, **and** Shadowpletlove.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Dragonett8 **!**

* * *

I was captured by angels,

who brought some of my members and I to a bridge,

where we would be smitted.

I was about to be submitted to the same fate as my comrades,

when the angel commander halted my execution,

recognizing me as one of the higher ups.

I was taken to be questioned,

which would most likely kill me in the end.

At an angel camp,

I was beaten by angels,

but I remained defiant toward their torture.

Once I annoyed them enough the commander ordered my execution,

where I was to be beheaded in front of my men.

However, before I can be killed two men attack the camp,

saving my life.

After getting a safe distance from the camp,

I talk with Dean learning he and Arthur are from another world,

which is not a war zone.

Another version of myself was there,

but I was dismayed to hear she was dead.

I was told of the close bond Dean had with my counterpart,

and I was pleased to learn that she preferred females,

stating I liked how she sounded.

I am then asked about Jack and Mary Winchester,

and I tell them the last I heard they were fighting in Dayton, Ohio,

before I question if he is telling the truth,

he shows me the Rift,

which confirms his words.

Arthur and I both tell Dean to return to his world,

though he wants me to accompany him.

I decline his offer as I want to defend my world,

and I tell him to come back with a way to defeat Michael,

as Dean voices he can't lose me again.

Though touched by his words,

I tell him it wasn't really his call.

Seeing my resolve,

Dean tosses me his gun loaded with angel killing bullets,

as angels led by the Angel Commander appear.

Arthur and I then hold them off,

as Dean returns to the other world,

the rift closing behind him.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin

Barthamus

Scooby Doo

The Cosmic Entity

Jesse Turner


	130. Chapter 130

**The last poem/riddle was about Alt. Charlie Bradbury!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Awerry, Klarobass, **and** fledglingcas.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Awerry **!**

* * *

I was kind,

sweet,

and had a hint of shyness to me.

I had feelings towards Ed Zeddmore,

but I never had the guts to admit it.

I only wanted to help the team,

and I had fun working with the Ghostfacers,

even dressing in a uniform just to go out on a mission.

I was the intern for the Ghostfacers team,

and I went on a mission with the team to the Morton house.

During the search for the ghost,

I was taken.

I tried to scream for help,

but I had no chance.

Freeman Daggett abducted,

and stabbed me through the neck.

I later returned as a death echo,

and helped the team.

With the help of Ed,

I broke free of my death echo loop,

and vanquished Freeman Daggett.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin

Barthamus

Scooby Doo

The Cosmic Entity

Jesse Turner

Alt. Charlie Bradbury


	131. Chapter 131

**The last poem/riddle was about Alan Corbett!**

 **The people who guessed correctly are** Humanity's Idiot.

 **The next person I'm doing was chosen by** Me (because Humanity's Idiot was a guest) **!**

* * *

After the capture of Arthur Ketch and Charlie Bradbury,

I was called in to torture information out of Charlie,

on the location of the resistance headquarters,

and the number of resistance fighters.

I begin inducing great mental pain in Charlie,

when the power suddenly goes out,

interrupting the interrogation.

As humans attack the building,

I quickly flee outside where I attempt to escape in my vehicle.

However, I am intercepted by another version of myself,

who quickly overpowers me,

and pins me to the vehicle with an angel blade to my throat.

I am shocked,

but fascinated to realize that there is more than one of us.

I am disgusted that my counterpart would align himself with the humans,

though he tells me that he much prefers humans to angels,

I state that he isn't any better than me,

and that we are the same.

Agreeing with the sentiment,

my counterpart stabs me with his angel blade,

killing me instantly.

* * *

 **The People I have done:**

Sam Winchester

Adam Milligan

Crowley

Gabriel

Benny

Charlie Bradbury

Rowena

Ellen Harvelle

Cas

Kevin Tran

Garth

Jody Mills

Jimmy Novak

Abaddon

Gadreel

Donna Hanscum

Balthazar

Lucifer

Meg Masters

Dean Winchester

Cain

Claire Novak

Ben Braeden

Chuck Shurley

Mary Winchester

Bobby Singer

Rufus

Lenore

Anna Milton

Ash

Jessica Moore

Metatron

John Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Amelia Richardson

Gabriel

Henry Winchester

Alex Jones

Amara

Ruby

Eileen

Michael

Emma

Deanna Campbell

Kate (Werewolf)

Owen Mills

Bela Talbot

Azazel

Ms. Tran

Becky Rosen

Colette

Karen Singer

Hannah

Sarah Blake

Death

Colonel

Kali

Dick Roman

Billie

Donatello Redfield

Cole Trenton

Pa Bender

Toni Bevell

Don Richardson

Tessa

Magda

Brady

Mr. Ketch

Samuel Campbell

Linda Tran

Naomi

Samandriel

Harry Spangler

Lily Sunder

Missouri

Pestilence

Alastair

Uriel

Asa Fox

Gary Frankel

Benjamin

Mick Davies

Ramiel

Elias Finch

Ed Zeddmore

War

Kelly Kline

Zachariah

Famine

Gwen Campbell

Lisa Braeden

Alpha Vampire

Victor Henriksen

Dagon

Max Banes

Cuthbert Sinclair

Akobel

Samuel Colt

Eve

Jake Talley

Edgar

Madison

Andy Gallagher

Baldur

Lilith

Andrea Barr

Prometheus

Asmodeus

Jack Kline

Amy Pond

Alicia Banes

Alice (Smash)

Michael (Alt Universe)

Patience Turner

Kaia

Alt. Bobby Singer

Pamela Barnes

Sully

Amelia Novak

Wendy Hanscum

Anael

The Impala

Jamie Plum

Odin

Barthamus

Scooby Doo

The Cosmic Entity

Jesse Turner

Alt. Charlie Bradbury

Alan Corbett


End file.
